Cammy and ChunLi: Memories
by J-Six
Summary: Will Chun-Li's friendship with Cammy develop into something much more, and how will their budding feelings for each other be affected by Cammy's forgotten dark past now that it is coming back to her? yuri femslash girlxgirl shoujo-ai saffic femmeslash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the characters of Street Fighter. They belong to Capcom. I did not profit for this writing in any way.

Notes: This story takes place during Super Street Fighter II Turbo, which for this story I'm considering a separate tournament from Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers. My story uses elements from Cammy's HD Remix ending (which is close to her original Japanese ending) for SSFIIT, as well as Cammy's ending from Street Fighter Alpha III, and a few other players' endings as well. If this doesn't jive with your version of SF canon, you can consider this an alternate universe. I don't really care. I must admit some influence in this fic from Shaking Where I Stand's fanfic, "Shattered Confessions."

Super Street Fighter II Turbo:

Cammy and Chun-Li – Memories

Chapter 1

"Time over!" the announcer shouted over the loud speakers. The announcement reverberated through a section of the Tiger Balm Gardens, a popular tourist destination in Hong Kong. The fight that was being referred to had just taken place on a large stone balcony in the park that overlooked a rock crevice. The crevice was decorated by a number of animatronic dragons that would occasionally move and emit high pitched cries reminiscent of those made by monsters in Godzilla movies.

Hearing that the fight's time limit had lapsed, the three old Asian men assigned to judge the fight huddled together and whispered quietly amongst themselves. After finishing their discussion several moments later, one of the judges placed two fingers on his forehead to signal their decision to the announcer. "Draw game!"

The gathered crowd of spectators seemed astonished. Both of the fighters that the crowd had gathered there to watch looked absolutely exasperated, not believing what they had just heard, both breathing in heavily, still reeling from the last round of furious fighting.

Among the two fighters was the gorgeous and very athletic Cammy White. She wore a red beret on her head, signaling her position in the elite Delta Red task force within Great Britain's Secret Intelligence Service. Under her beret, one large lock of blonde hair poked out above a cute and pale face that was perfect save for a large scar on her right cheek. Most of the rest of her beautiful blonde hair existed as two long braids that stretched all the way down her back.

She wore black boots and long, open-fingered red gloves that stretched down from her forearms. However, undoubtedly, the most distinguishing characteristic of her uniform was the green leotard like body-suit that tightly clung to her skin, displaying under its elastic fabric every slight curve and crevice of her enticing female form and very well toned muscles. It only covered her torso and neck, freeing her strong arms and long legs, which were adorned with splotches of green body-paint to add some currently unnecessary camouflage to her body. Also quite free was her muscular, yet still quite round and plump, ass that was bare for all to see save for the tiny thong of her body-suit that was wedged tightly between her two cheeks.

Her competitor was Fei Long. The brown haired and bushy eyebrowed fighter's perfectly chiseled chest was bare for all the salivating females in the audience to gawk at. Unlike Cammy, though, his lower half was dressed more conservatively in loose black slacks and black slippers of a traditional Chinese style.

Fei Long was a fighter who had become world famous for his strong fighting techniques, but even more so for a series of successful Kung Fu action films produced in the location of this very match-up, Hong Kong. Although his athletic prowess and lightning-fast fighting maneuvers certainly had helped propel him to stardom, his strong similarities to the fallen Bruce Lee both in his appearance and mannerisms had been exploited to the fullest degree in his films.

A moderate distance away a sports commentator was excitedly transcribing the events that has just transpired for the millions watching the match-up on tv and listening to it on the radio, "This is a first in World Warrior Tournament history, ladies and gentlemen! For three long grueling rounds, the master of Hitenryu Kung Fu and international film star, Fei Long, from his home town right here in Hong Kong and the quick, lovely, yet deadly Cammy White hailing from the United Kingdom have fought tooth and nail. During each round, both fighters have endured attack after attack, yet neither has been able to secure a knock-out from their opponent. What's even more astonishing is that the World Warrior Tournament judges have yet been able to determine which fighter has inflicted more damage, producing a series of three draws. However, this spectacular spectacle of a street fight must now come to an exciting conclusion in one more final round!"

Not sitting too far away from the commentator's broadcasting table was a very interested spectator. She had a pale, beautiful face and lovely brown hair braided in two Chinese style "ox-horns" on either side of her head. Her very muscular, yet still feminine and quite alluring, curvaceous body was covered by a small, oriental, purple silk dress embroidered with a silver floral design. Stretching out from under her short dress were two very strong and powerful yet still tantalizing legs, both covered in her trade-mark brown panty-hose. She wasn't wearing her trade-mark white laced boots though, instead opting for a pair of stylish high-heel pumps.

She was of course Chun-Li, famous Chinese street fighter and the self-proclaimed and undisputed strongest woman in the world. Unbeknownst to many of her fans, she was also an undercover ICPO police officer. Her goal in entering the World Warrior Tournament had not been only to prove her superiority as a fighter, but also to bring down the criminal empire of M. Bison, the sponsor of the tournament and former world champion.

Truthfully, her main motivation was not simply enforcing the law. It was a personal quest of vengeance against M. Bison, the man she was certain was personally responsible for the death of her father who had been investigating Bison's Shadaloo organization at the time of his murder. Although the Japanese fighter Ryu had defeated Bison in the previous year's tournament, Bison still managed to escape right from under Chun-Li's grasp. This time, however, she was certain things would be different. She had ascended her way up this year's tournament, viciously defeating several highly skilled fighters. Only one week from now she would face Bison in the tournament finals. Her revenge was so close she could almost taste it.

Her thoughts, however, were currently not on her revenge. During each round between Cammy and Fei Long, her interest had remained piqued. One reason was perhaps that the she had been dating Fei for a year since they had met during last year's tournament. After having been impressed by his fighting ethic, humble gentlemanly qualities, and his status as a fine physical specimen, she had deemed him worthy of her affections. It was shortly afterwards that Fei had been approached by a producer from Hong Kong's film industry, wishing to make him a star in the quite profitable Kung Fu genre after having witnessed one of his matches. Although he initially turned him down, he had changed his mind the very next day.

Also during that same tournament, Chun-Li had befriended Cammy White. Although Chun-Li had recalled seeing the woman during an ICPO raid of one of Bison's facilities years earlier, Cammy appeared to have no memory of the incident.

The two women fought each other in a quarter-finals matchup. Despite a courageous showing by Cammy in the fight, Chun-Li was absolutely merciless and had defeated her by inflicting as much bodily harm as possible in order to secure her victory and her path to Bison in the championship match. Despite the brutal beating Chun-Li had inflicted upon her, after the match Cammy still extended her trembling hand to Chun-Li in congratulations and thanked her for such a good fight. Such a showing of sportsmanship had moved Chun-Li deeply, and the two women quickly became close friends.

Despite her relationship with Fei Long, Chun-Li had spent the previous three rounds cheering on Cammy. She couldn't help but do so, appreciating Cammy's innumerous acts of friendship more so than any shallow gestures of "love" she had received from Fei Long in recent months. Since the last tournament, Fei had starred in three hit films released in short succession, "Enter the Fist," "Dragon of Fury," and "Game of Death III," which had made him an international celebrity. Fame had certainly changed him, and Chun-Li was slowly beginning to despise what he had allowed it to do to him.

During the same period, Chun-Li's friendship with Cammy only appeared to have grown stronger despite both women being apart from each other much of the time due to their lines of the work. Their friendship was so strong that it had managed to survive the revelation earlier that year that Cammy was an amnesiac who prior to her memory loss had worked for M. Bison's Shadaloo organization.

Chun-Li was in disbelief until she had learned that Cammy had been completely brain-washed to a robot-like level of servitude and had been groomed for the role since her birth as a genetically engineered slave created from a sample of Bison's DNA. Cammy didn't understand why Chun-Li still wanted to associate with her after that, but she was grateful for it none the less.

After the brief resting period between rounds, the announcer again called out over the loud speakers, "Final round! Fight!"

"No offense, but I'm ending this fight now!" Cammy cried out in her British accent. She suddenly charged at Fei Long and then shot up into the air. As she sailed down, she extended one of her long legs with her boot aimed for Fei's head.

Fei immediately raised his forearms, blocking the kick instantly. Cammy landed back on the ground. Only a fraction of a second later, one of Fei's own lightning fast kicks whizzed right towards her head.

Thankfully, Cammy was able to duck out of the way of his foot, the blindingly fast kick whizzing a centimeter away from her skull only hitting the blonde patch of hair sticking out from under her beret.

Cammy didn't waste another second and kicked again, this time low from her crouching position. Amazingly, Fei Long was able to hop up out of the way just as her kick sliced through where his legs were standing a fraction of a second before.

Cammy stood up, and Fei Long took the opportunity to jab forward with his hand, his fingers extended in a blow that could be deadly if applied to a number of different pressure points on the human body. Cammy was able to raise her arm up just in time to block the jab with the back of her wrist a millisecond before it would've impacted the temple on her head.

Cammy then struck hard for the lower part of his abdomen. Fei lowered his arm to block the strike.

Cammy used the time wasted by Fei Long in performing the low block and got in close before she flipped her body backwards up into the air and wrapped her thighs around Fei's head. She spent a second tightening the strong grip on his head, his face squarely pressing into her crotch, before pulling down hard with her body weight and powerful thighs, flipping Fei Long's body up into the air and then back down towards the ground in a perfectly executed Frankensteiner.

Amazingly, instead of being thrown back first into the hard stone floor, Fei Long was able to flip his body around in the air mid-descent and land back on his feet like a cat. "If you want to end this fight, you're going to have to do a lot better than that," Fei said before emitting a high pitch laugh.

"You know, you're one cocky bloke. If you weren't Chun-Li's boyfriend, I don't think I would like you very much."

"That's funny, I don't think I like you at all, Shadaloo scum."

"I am not Shadaloo anymore! Take it back!"

"Only if you come and take it from me."

"Fine, have it your way!" Cammy dashed forward and yelled, "Cannon Drill!" She again shot into the air this time feet first and began spinning, drilling through the air towards Fei Long.

"_Waaaaachuuu!_" Fei screamed out as his foot too leapt off the ground, spinning in a circle around the position he had been standing in. As his foot began to rise in the air, whirling in that circle, it ignited on fire due to the ki he had been storing up while Cammy was distracted by his insult. As Cammy spun forward with her twisting feet, she connected the circle of flame produced by Fei Long's own spinning kick. She screamed as her boots ignited on fire and she was blown back several feet, landing on the ground.

Cammy had to beat the flames out on her boots with her hand. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" she yelled, burning herself.

"You are hardly a worthy opponent," Fei Long sneered before he again cried out, "_Waaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuu!_" He then hopped into the air, stretched out his legs in both directions, and flipped forwards in a long reaching flying kick.

Cammy shot up from the ground and blocked his first leg with her arm. As his second leg flipped around to hit her again, she jumped and kicked her own leg upward yelling, "Thrust Kick!" Her foot impacted Fei's mid-section. He flew backwards as Cammy still airborne flipped backwards one hundred and eighty degrees before she landed safely back on her feet some distance away.

"Did anyone tell you, you sound like a chicken?"

"I do not sound like a chicken!" Fei shouted from the ground.

"Bu-caak! Bu-caak! _Buuuuuuuuuu-caaaaaak!_" she said perfectly imitating what a chicken would sound like performing Fei's battle cries.

"How dare you mock me!" Fei jumped up, charged for Cammy, and threw a lightning fast punch. However, she saw the movement in his arm coming, and was able to side step the strike just in time. Fei had extended his arm too far with the strike, and the amount of motion he had used gave Cammy an opening. In a fraction of a second, she moved from his side to his back where she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She then bent backwards, performing a perfect Hooligan Suplex, smashing Fei's head and back into the hard cut stone. Fei laid motionless, eyes closed.

Cammy stood over him on the ground. "Bu-caaaak!" she cried out again before laughing hardily. Fei then suddenly sprang up from the ground, only having pretended to be knocked out, and his fist traveled upwards at a furious speed in a vicious uppercut, hitting Cammy in the chin. He followed it up with an equally nasty kick to the stomach, knocking her back several feet.

Cammy spat out the blood in her mouth. "I'm not losing this fight!"

"Prove it!"

Cammy ran forward again and thrust her leg up, aiming for his midsection. Fei Long hopped right over the kick and Cammy to land on her other side. What he didn't know was that she had been waiting for a perfect opportunity such as this one. Just as he was turning around, she shot forward into the air feet first and again started twisting though the air. "Canon Drill!" This time the maneuver connected and Cammy's boots drilled into Fei Long for a number of direct hits. The second the spiraling kicked ended, she cried out, "Thrust Kick!" and thrust her legs up into the air again, hitting Fei Long in the chest. As Cammy flipped around and landed on the ground safely, Fei smashed into the ground hard, the deadly combination obviously inflicting much damage.

The crowd roared at the maneuver, and Cammy flashed a bright smile and stretched two fingers up in a victory sign back at the crowd. However, a hushed silence over took the audience, and Cammy looked down to see a trembling Fei Long rising to his feet. "You're still Shadaloo scum, and you'll always be Shadaloo scum."

"Shut up!" Enraged Cammy sprinted for Fei Long. However, her anger had clouded her judgment, and before she could even raise her fist or foot in a strike, Fei Long lunged forward in a series of incredibly fierce punches first connecting with his right fist, then his left, then his right, then his left, and his right again. "_Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Wu!_" he cried.

Cammy hit the stone floor like a brick. Again the crowd cheered, elated that the film star had managed to pull off such a sudden reversal. Fei then pulled a pair of nunchucks out of the back of his pants and started slinging them around, playing up to the crowd who immediately started chanting, "Fei Long! Fei Long! Fei Long!"

However, despite Fei's posturing, the judges had still not called the match. They had observed Cammy was still struggling to move on the ground.

Slowly, a quivering Cammy lifted herself with her terribly shaking arms off the ground. They gave way, and she fell chin first back into the stone floor. However, she dug deep for some inner strength, again pushed up off of the ground with her trembling arms, and very slowly rose to her feet. "Not… done… yet…" she barely was able to utter.

Fei-Long cried out again, "_Waaaaaaaaaaa…_"

However, just as he was about to attack, he was cut off by the announcer, "Time Over!" The two fighters and the crowd then waited silently until they got the signal from the judges, calling the match. "Draw game!"

The crowd booed loudly at this result and then continued their chants of, "Fei Long! Fei Long! Fei Long!" strongly disagreeing with the verdict.

"Muh…must… be joking…," Cammy let out between very deep breaths.

"Then who wins the match?" the confused announcer asked over the intercom, forgetting protocol. The judges deliberated amongst themselves for half a minute before one of them wrote something down on a piece of paper and then slipped it to a young Asian boy. The boy ran the note over to the announcer, and he proceeded to read it over the loud speakers, "After four rounds of draw games, this match has been decided to be a draw! However, that's not all! A rematch between Cammy White and Fei Long has been scheduled immediately following next week's World Warriors Tournament semi-finals match-up between M. Bison and Chun-Li in Bangkok, Thailand." The crowd booed even louder and again continued chanting Fei Long's name.

"Bloody hell," Cammy muttered, completely frustrated she wasn't able to finish the job.

She then tried to walk forward, but her knees started wobbling. The intense battle was definitely showing its wear on her bruise covered body. She staggered forward a few steps, but it was no use. She almost collapsed straight to the floor, but as she began to fall she felt something lifting her back up from under her shoulder.

"Hey, there," a feminine and thickly Chinese-accented voice said warmly.

Cammy turned her head and was surprised to see the head of Chun-Li, the one who now hoisting her up. "Chun-Li," Cammy said a bit surprised.

"I watched the fight. I must say it was one of the best I've ever seen. Your determination and grit cannot be matched," Chun-Li said as she helped Cammy walk away from the balcony.

"Thanks, love. That means a lot, but don't you think you should be helping your boyfriend instead?" she asked politely despite what he had said to her during the match.

"He can handle himself," Chun-Li said coldly.

As they made their way through the crowd of gathered spectators, both women spotted Fei Long. His back was turned towards them, and he was surrounded by a large swarm of young teenage school-girls lavishing him with praise and flattery for his fight.

Chun-Li stopped walking and so did Cammy. Cammy peered over at Chun-Li, whose head was still right next to her under her shoulder. She could see Chun-Li's lower lip quivering and a look of icy contempt in her eyes.

One of the school girls, certainly younger than sixteen years of age, placed her hand holding a strip of paper provocatively on one of his bulging pecs. "I just love your movies. And that fight, you were so cool and courageous, it really turned me on. Why don't you call me some time like say tonight?" She then ran her hand with the note down his chest and chiseled abs and into his pants, where she deposited the note between the waistband and his crotch.

"Why certainly young lady, anything for a fan," he said, grinning coolly.

"Excuse me for a moment," Chun-Li said in a creepy emotionless voice. She then left from under Cammy's arm and walked up behind him. Chun-Li tapped her finger on his shoulder.

Fei turned around and saw the stern face of Chun-Li, burning a hole through his being with her fierce brown eyes.

The usually cool and confident martial artist slash actor suddenly looked like he had seen a ghost. "_Ch..Chun-Li…_ I can explain. I was only humoring a fan. Where would we be without our f…"

"_Liúmáng!_" she cried. One of her muscular, nylon-covered legs then shot forward like a canon, the high-heel of her foot hitting Fei in the crotch while her other leg stayed perched on the ground. It was instantly followed a flurry of ninety nine more kicks from the same leg so fast they became a blur as her foot impacted Fei ninety nine more times, forty-nine of which went to his skull while the other fifty went directly into his testicles.

The kicks then ceased and Chun-Li placed her leg back on the ground. "_Waaaaaa!_" was all that escaped his lips before he collapsed on the ground.

"Mr. Long, we're finished. Is that understood?"

"Yes, mam," Fei uttered before he lost consciousness.

The girls who had been circling Fei Long then screamed and ran away as Chun-Li quietly walked back to Cammy whose mouth was wide open in shock. Chun-Li slipped her head back under Cammy's shoulder. "Let's go to the locker room," the scary Chinese woman said.

Cammy didn't say a word, and the two women silently began walking, scrunched up together. On their way, they had to ignore the glare of the flashing cameras of half a dozen paparazzi who had come out of their hiding places to document the break up that would shortly be the cover story on tabloids everywhere.

Eventually, they made it back to the women's locker room on the other side of the park that was usually reserved for stage performers. They entered through the door of the locker room, and Chun-Li helped sit Cammy down on the bench there. Finally, Cammy broke the silence. "Thanks, love, for carrying me."

"What are friends for?" Chun-Li smiled at her.

Cammy smiled back and then frowned uncomfortably. "I'm just really sorry about what happened to you," she said, sounding very concerned.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I should've learned my lesson the first time this happened. I had already grown sick of him anyways. How he dishonors the memory of Bruce Lee by trying to pathetically mimic him sickens me."

"He must be a real bleeding idiot!" Cammy shouted angry. "I don't see how he could even be tempted by those little groupie slags when he had the strongest and most beautiful woman in the world!"

"Well, I am the strongest, I must admit, but most beautiful? Surely you must have been kicked in the head too many times during that match."

"It's the truth!" Cammy said with conviction as if someone had just denied the Earth was round. "I've been on all seven continents now, and I have seen a lot of girls, but I haven't seen one that even comes close to your beauty."

Cammy watched as a bright red blush grew on Chun-Li's pale, white cheeks. Cammy put her hand on her forehead and nervously rubbed it, wondering if she had absent-mindedly said too much. "Well, as long as it's your opinion, I don't see how I can disagree with it. Thank you so much. I don't think I've ever received a nicer compliment," she said before giving her a kind, warm smile.

"You're welcome," Cammy said, who was now blushing as well. She then coughed into her hand. "Well, better take my shower now." Cammy stood up from the bench.

"You sure you can stand in the shower alone? I could help you."

Cammy turned and looked at Chun-Li, her cheeks growing even redder than before. "No, that's all right. I think I'm ok now," she said as she walked to her locker and grabbed her towel out of her gym bag, shaking a bit at the knees as she did so.

"You're so strong, Cammy. I think my position as the world's strongest woman may be in jeopardy."

Cammy laughed. "Yeah, right. I could never come close to you, love. We already had that arm wrestling match."

Chun-Li then looked over Cammy from her cute face and pretty blonde hair to all the way down her thin and very well toned, yet still curvaceous, body, "Maybe most beautiful too."

"Now you're just off your trolley." Chun-Li kept taking her body in, her eyes coming to rest on the sight of the thong of Cammy's skin-tight uniform that was wedged between her two firm but supple butt cheeks. Chun-Li kept watching as Cammy reached down to the crotch of her uniform and undid the snap, separating the thong into two pieces and freeing Cammy's ass cheeks of the tiny strip of fabric. Cammy then noticed Chun-Li watching. "Hey, no peeking!"

Chun-Li giggled loudly. "Sorry, your uniform is just interesting."

"It's a standard issue Delta Red body-suit designed for maximum maneuverability. There's nothing interesting about it!" Cammy said, beet red with one hand over her crotch and the other over her ass as if it wasn't completely revealed beforehand.

"Says you," Chun-Li said, sticking out her tongue and not looking away.

Cammy's face just kept getting redder and redder. "_Ummm… some privacy please._"

"Oh, all right," Chun-Li said playfully as she put a hand over her eyes. "You certainly are shy for wearing such a revealing costume."

"It's for maneuverability!" Cammy whined.

"Right. I forgot." It wasn't long before Chun-Li spread two of her fingers apart to get another peek. She saw Cammy lift the back of the uniform up and over her head. She was taken aback by what she saw. Running down the length of her back were several long scars, deeper even then the scar on her chin. They didn't look to be the result of normal fighting injuries either, which confused Chun-Li.

Now nude, Cammy went and took her shower while Chun-Li waited. When she finished, she returned to her locker and dried off her dripping wet body and her long braids with her towel. Chun-Li politely looked in the other direction. Cammy continued to get dressed, pulling on a pair of black panties and then a pair or tight jeans up her strong legs and over her tight ass. She then fastened a bra over her muscular but slightly buxom chest before pulling a green t-shirt over her head.

Chun-Li looked back at Cammy and gave her a sad look.

"Something wrong, love?"

"Well, sorry to tell you, but I peeked," Cammy blushed again, "but I saw the scars on your back, and I'm just curious about them."

"Oh, those," Cammy said, averting eye-contact with Chun-Li. "Hideous right?"

"No, of course not," Chun-Li said, standing up and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing on you could ever be hideous. Your body is perfect. Every inch of it. I'm just curious about how you got them. I don't remember seeing those scars when you were in your other uniform. The light blue one that was open in the back. I saw you in it at Bison's Psycho Drive facility."

"You remember that much? That was a long time ago."

"It was hard to forget you."

"Well, after that, Bison re-captured me. I guess I had been acting up, disobeying orders or something, and he thought whipping me would be a good way to get me back in line."

Chun-Li looked shocked. "That evil son of a bitch! I swear to god I will kill him next week," she said, her voice quivering with hatred, "But how can you even remember that? Wasn't that before your amnesia?"

"The doc says there was a chance my memory could slowly come back to me, maybe only fragments at first. It's been happening lately… I wish I could say that's the worst thing I've remembered so far," she said, staring at the ground.

Chun-Li walked up and wrapped her arms around Cammy, pulling her close and holding her tight. "I didn't know you were going though this. If you want someone to talk about it with, I'm here. All right?"

"Thanks, Chun, but right now I just want to ask one question."

Chun-Li let go of her. "What is it?"

"Chun-Li, why are you my friend? I was Shadaloo. You said they killed your father."

"Cammy, you were brain-washed. You were under Bison's complete control. You had no free will. How could I possibly hold that against you?"

"Still…"

"Still, nothing. I know you, Cammy, and you're definitely not someone who would work for that bastard if you had a choice. You were victimized by him."

"Well, all right. Let's just stop talking about this depressing junk. How about I take you out for a nice meal? My treat."

"That sounds nice. Maybe I should call and reserve a new hotel room first though. _Tā māde niǎo,_ I'm never sleeping in the same room with Fei Long again unless I kill him first." Chun-Li frowned. The mere thought of the lecherous Bruce Lee knock-off infuriated her.

"Well, you could, but I have a suite up at the Intercontinental Hotel. Why don't you just come stay with me instead of paying for another room? Place is so spacious, I was getting kinda lonely in there anyways."

Life returned to Chun-Li's face, and her frown bent up into a pleased smile. "Why, Cammy, that's so very kind of you," she said placing her palm on Cammy's cheek and running her fingers across her soft skin, producing another blush. "But if I accept your generous offer, I'm paying for dinner."

"If you insist, love."

The two women then left and took a cab, first stopping at Chun-Li's hotel so she could pick up her luggage from the room she had been sharing with Fei Long. Fei was nowhere to be seen. On the way to the Intercontinental Hotel, though, they heard a news report on the cabby's radio reporting that the famous Kung-Fu film star, Fei Long, had been rushed to the hospital for "emergency testicular reconstruction surgery."

Cammy looked over at Chun-Li during the news announcement and could see a pleased and slightly evil grin on her face. Cammy loved having Chun-Li as a friend immensely, but suddenly felt glad she had yet to get on her bad side.

After dropping off Chun-Li's stuff in Cammy's luxurious and spacious suite, the two went to a Japanese steak house Cammy had heard about from E. Honda. Indeed, the jolly sumo wrestler was there to greet them along with Ryu.

Ryu had in fact fought E. Honda in a scheduled fight earlier that day, defeating him. However, the fight had only increased his camaraderie with E. Honda, his fellow Japanese street fighter, and E. Honda as jovial as ever had invited him to dinner.

Delighted to see the two female fighters, E. Honda generously offered to pay for their drinks. Ryu, however, citing his duty as the winner of their bout, insisted on paying for everyone's drinks instead. E. Honda reluctantly agreed. Cammy and Chun-Li spent the next few hours dining on tempura, sushi, sashimi, and steak while drinking plenty of saké, chatting with Ryu, and listening to E. Honda's entertaining yet obviously exaggerated tales of past brawls.

Finally, late in the evening, the two women returned to the Cammy's suite which was on the top floor of an impressive looking sky-scraper. Cammy swiped her key card in the door and politely held it open for Chun-Li.

"I hate Japanese food let alone in Hong Kong of all places," Chun-Li complained as she walked inside. "If that country thinks they have anything on my home town's Szechuan style, they have another thing coming," she said before plopping down on the elegant and comfortable couch. It sat in the suite's luscious living room in front of a large LCD television and a faux fireplace, irradiating artificial heat. To one side of the living room was one king sized, four-post bed, covered with a pretty, white see-though canopy. On the other side was a full service kitchen and a small but swanky dining room with a gold chandelier hanging above a mahogany dining table. Cammy had certainly acquired some money during her career as a street fighter and wasn't afraid to spend some of it now that she finally had the means to pay for nice things.

Cammy closed the door and came to sit next to Chun-Li. "You liked the saké though, right? You kept asking for more shots."

Chun-Li smiled, her cheeks still a little rosy from the alcohol. "That I admit was good."

"And that was awfully nice of Ryu to pay for all our drinks."

Chun-Li raised her eye-brow slightly, getting an idea. "Ryu is certainly a fine gentleman, not to mention a great and honorable fighter. He's quite the hunk don't you think?"

"I guess he's ok, I suppose," Cammy answered, sounding quite uninterested.

Chun-Li raised her eye-brow even higher and then smirked as if she had just seen an opening of some kind. "Just not your type?"

"Guess not."

"And what about Fei Long?"

"After what that creep did to you, have you gone batty?"

"Well, let's just say he wasn't a lecherous swine. What if he was a gentleman like Ryu."

"Still wouldn't like the bloke. I really never saw what all the fuss was about with all those groupies that follow him around," she then softened her voice a bit, "or what you saw in him."

"He has a good body though, right?"

"_Ehhh…_ I dunno. Just not my type either, I guess."

"So you don't like Ryu or Fei Long. Are Asians not your type?"

Cammy put her hand on the back of her head. "Well, I wouldn't quite say that," she said, sounding embarrassed.

"Oh, and what could that possibly mean?" Chun-Li gave her a Cheshire grin and stared deeply into her soft blue eyes. Cammy stared back into Chun-Li's alluring brown orbs as if she was hypnotized. "Oh, I know," Chun-Li could hear Cammy swallowing her breath, "You must like E. Honda."

Both women cracked up into uproarious laughter. "Oh yeah, he's hot!" Cammy exclaimed sarcastically.

"But I'm still curious. You never talk about your love-life. Do you have a boyfriend back in the U.K.?"

Cammy got up from the couch and ignored her question. "Would you like a cup of tea? I snuck in some Yorkshire from home. Probably not the kind you usually drink, but it's still quite good."

"Yes, please," Chun-Li answered. "But you're still answering my question."

"You're an incessant little thing aren't you?" she said as she went and removed two tea bags from her stash in her luggage. "No, I don't have a boyfriend," she answered simply. She then went to the kitchen, poured some water into a kettle, and set it to boil on one of the burners on the stove.

"Anyone else special back home, perhaps?"

"Just my Delta Red team-mates," Cammy said as she sat back down next to Chun-Li to wait for the water to boil.

"Are you dating any of them?"

"No, they're more like family then anything."

"Are they the only family you've known? I know I threw myself into my work after my father died."

"Well, yeah, they are, but I really love my team-mates. They accept me for who I am even though where I came from. I really appreciate them for that."

"They sound nice. I'd like to meet them sometime."

"That's funny. They say the same thing about you."

"Oh, so you talk about me? Only good things I hope."

"Of coruse. I couldn't think of anything bad to say about you anyways."

Chun-Li smiled. "That's a good girl. You must consider me a close friend, huh?"

"Yeah, I really do. Isn't it funny a Chinese girl like you and a Brit like me could become such good friends?"

"Maybe it's a little funny, but maybe that's why I like you so much too. We're not the same."

"Hmm. Maybe, but I was thinking maybe there's another reason too."

"Oh, really? What is that reason if I may ask?"

"Well, this memory came back to me recently. Something from before my amnesia I couldn't remember before. I remember when I was really young I had this China doll. I don't remember where I got it. Maybe I stole it. But what I do remember is that it looked just like you."

Chun-Li's eyes became wide in interest. "Really?"

"Yeah. It had this cute porcelain face, its hair in ox horns just like yours, and a silk blue dress, not exactly like the one you fight in, but it was close. It looked just like you."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah, I guess it is. I really loved that doll."

"Do you still have it? I'd love to see it."

"No, it's gone."

"That's too bad you lost it. I would've liked to have seen it since you say it looks so much like me and everything."

"Well, I didn't lose it," Cammy explained, sounding sad. "One day, Bison found it, and he ripped its head off right in front of me."

"That's terrible! Even for Bison. To do such a thing to a child," Chun-Li said, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye with her finger.

"I remember him saying, 'A doll has no need for a doll.'"

Chun-Li shook her head. "I swear next week I will avenge what he did to you, to you and my father," Chun-Li took Cammy's hand and gripped it tightly, "I swear it to you."

"Thanks, Chun. Still… having that doll is the only good thing I can remember from before so far. _Everything else…_ well, I'll just leave it at that." Cammy looked down at the ground uncomfortably.

They sat silently for a few moments, Chun-Li still holding her hand tight in an effort to comfort her. Chun-Li then spoke up, "Well, I have an idea. Since you no longer have your old one, how about from now on I be your life-sized China doll?"

Cammy looked up at Chun-Li and smiled ear to ear before a few giggles escaped from her lips. "What, really?"

Chun-Li gave her a loving yet sneaky smile back. "Yeah, you can hold me, do my hair, dress me, do whatever you want with me just like a real doll. What do you say?"

Cammy giggled some more. "Well, that sounds downright lovely."

Chun-Li giggled back, "Then come hold your China doll." Chun-Li got up from her seat and then plopped back down on Cammy's lap. With her round butt and muscular yet feminine thighs on Cammy's thighs, she stretched her legs out the rest of the length of the couch while simultaneously wrapping her arms around Cammy's back. Cammy responded by putting her arms around Chun-Li's waist and holding her close.

"So do you like your new doll?"

Cammy smiled sweetly, but somewhat awkwardly. "Yeah, she's real nice. Much nicer than my old one I must admit."

Chun-Li giggled again. "Is that so?" She then looked deeply again into Cammy's soft blue eyes and moved her head forward until her forehead and nose were pressing against Cammy's forehead and nose. "So what do you want to do with your doll now?" she asked, blowing her warm breath onto Cammy's lips.

"_I… I…_"

"Yes, Cammy?" Chun-Li could feel Cammy's heart pounding as she squeezed against her chest.

"_I think I…_"

"Yes, go ahead, it's all right." Her heart started pounding even faster.

"_I want to…_"

"_Skreeeeeeee!_" the tea kettle hissed.

"Oh, tea's ready!" Cammy pushed Chun-Li off her lap and went to attend to the hissing kettle.

"_Stupid tea,_" Chun-Li muttered.

After stirring the hot water and the tea bags together in two mugs for a little while, Cammy returned to the couch and handed Chun-Li a mug. Chun-Li took a sip and so did Cammy.

"So what do you think?" Cammy asked curiously. "Is my Yorkshire tea up to your standards?"

"Well, it's not quite my Oolong tea, but I think I like this a lot too, just like I like you," she said placing her free hand on Cammy's shoulder and rubbing it a bit.

Cammy seemed very pleased. "Thanks, love. Glad ya like it."

The two women sat quietly sipping their tea for some time. They didn't say any words, but from time to time Chun-Li or Cammy would take a glance at the other, causing both women to smile.

"Thank you, Chun-Li," Cammy suddenly said, breaking the calm silence.

"Thank me for what, Cammy?"

"Well, with some of my memories coming back to me, these past few weeks have been really rough. But being with you today, things seemed a lot better somehow."

"Sorry this is happening to you. I can only imagine what you're going through, remembering these horrible things. I'm glad I made you feel better today. If you want, I can be here for you from now on."

"Wow, you really mean that?"

"Of course. You shouldn't have to face these things alone. Would you like me to stay with you?"

"Yes, I'd love that!" The two hugged again, this time Cammy initiating it. The two women held onto each other for quite a long while, sharing each other's warmth for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally, the embrace ended, and Chun-Li stood up from the couch. "Well, it's kinda late. Usually, I like to take a shower before bed. It helps relax me."

"Ok, love, I'll be right here."

Chun-Li's lips then edged up into a devious smirk. "Well, you can join me if you want."

Chun-Li watched as Cammy's pale, cute face quickly became chili-pepper red. "_Well... I… Uh… Umm…_"

Chun-Li smirked even wider. "Yes?"

"_Uh,_ I think I'm still ok since my last shower," she answered before laughing a bit nervously.

"That's too bad. I think a nice, relaxing, hot shower would be really good for your body. Maybe next time," she said before giving her a big wink and leaving for the bathroom.

Cammy heard the water start running in the shower. The door was left half open. She felt tempted to look inside, but decided against it.

Some time later, the door to the shower opened all the way, and out walked Chun-Li with her hair wrapped up in a towel and another small towel barely covering her buxom chest and her curvy, athletic body. Cammy couldn't help but stare, the sight of her wet body like that was too much for her. Chun-Li winked back at her. Cammy, embarrassed, turned and looked the other way, and Chun-Li snickered.

The nearly naked and half dripping wet Asian woman then came and sat next to Cammy on the couch. She crossed her legs, and used the towel to continue drying her hair. "Don't you always feel so good after a shower?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"Yeah, guess so," she barely let out.

Cammy slowly built up the courage to look over at her and got an eye-full of Chun-Li's silky, muscular thighs and legs, as well as her cleavage which was almost completely exposed due to how low the towel was hanging off her chest. Cammy got in a very good look, her heart pounding faster every second.

Finally, Chun-Li stopped drying her hair and removed the towel from her head. Cammy saw that Chun-Li had undone her ox-horns in the shower, and the full length of her rich brown hair now stretched down her back. While Cammy had always thought Chun-Li's ox-horns were the cutest thing she had have ever seen, she was taken aback by how gorgeous she looked like this as well.

"Ok, gonna get dressed for bed now." Chun-Li stood up and just let the towel slide off her back, revealing her nude body in its all its glory.

Cammy almost had a heart-attack and fell off the couch. "Me too," she said from the ground.

Chun-Li let out a loud giggle as she walked naked over to her luggage. Cammy went over to the dresser where she had placed her clothes. She frantically stripped out of her jeans and t-shirt and pulled on her pajamas, all while taking long glances at Chun-Li whose tight ass was up in the air as she bent over searching through her clothes in her luggage.

"I thought you didn't like peeking," she said suddenly.

"_Oh, sorry!_" Cammy said, shocked that Chun-Li could notice her staring while seemingly looking in the opposite direction.

"Was I complaining?"

Finally, Chun-Li found what she was looking for, a small pink nighty made out of finest Chinese silk. She slipped it over her head, and it slinked down her bare chest and back, the garment stopping to barely cover her entire bottom. She walked back over towards Cammy who was now wearing loose long-sleeved cotton pajamas that had a green, brown, and black camouflage design. Chun-Li started snickering loudly, seeing Cammy in this get-up.

"What?" Cammy asked, confused.

"Are those the pajamas you wear when you're sleeping in the jungle and need camouflage?" she asked sarcastically, not able to stop snickering at the ridiculous sight.

"Yes, actually, I have worn these in the jungle before. In fact, I wore them on a Delta Red mission in the Congo a couple weeks ago. Funny thing was I woke up in the middle of the night and this wart-hog was trying to have his way with me! I kicked that nasty bugger so hard in the head, I killed him. So next morning, I roasted him and had ham for breakfast," she nervously finished her story, still quite flustered from seeing Chun-Li in such revealing clothing.

Chun-Li cracked up into hysterical laughter. "You're so weird, Cammy."

Cammy blinked. "I am?"

"Yes, but that's ok because you're really cute too," she said as she put a hand on her blonde head and rubbed it playfully. She then grabbed one of her blonde braids and started twirling it around. "And you look especially cute in these pajamas as ridiculous as they are."

"Thanks." Cammy said smiling and blushing a bit. "And you look really good in that nighty thing of yours," she let out, not believing the words that had just come out of her mouth.

Chun-Li flushed a bit and smiled devilishly. She looked down at the tiny fragment of pink silk clinging tightly to the contours of her voluptuous chest. "Oh, this little thing?" She then stared back into Cammy's eyes with those deep, brown orbs. "Do you really think I look good?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah," Cammy said before coughing into her hand. She then yawned loudly. "After that grueling fight with Bruce Lee boy, I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to get some shuteye if you don't mind, love."

"_Awww,_ already?" Chun-Li asked in seductively exaggerated disappointment. Cammy glanced back at her shyly and didn't immediately say anything. Chun-Li was pleased to see her tactic had caused the blush on Cammy's cheeks to become several times more crimson then it already was.

"Well, you can stay up if you want to. If you want to watch the telly, the remote is on the table next to the couch."

"Nah, that's ok. I don't want you to get lonely under the covers all by yourself."

"Well, I'll let you have the bed then. I can sleep on the couch.

"That's very generous of you, dear, but after that grueling fight you definitely should be sleeping on a mattress."

"But you're my guest. It wouldn't be right for me to let you to sleep on the couch."

"Well, I am, but we are friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we certainly are," Cammy answered, sounding happy.

"Don't friends share things?"

"Yeah, they do."

"Well, why don't we share the bed then?"

"Well, if you put it like that, I guess we can," Cammy said, rubbing the back of her head again, "Let's go to bed then." Cammy walked over, went through the canopy, slipped under the covers, and laid her head down on one of the pillows. Chun-Li got in the opposite side. Not satisfied she was close enough to Cammy in the very large bed, she moved her pillow over and scooted over under the sheets so she was right next to her.

"This feels natural, don't you think? You and me in bed together like this," Chun-Li asked.

"Yeah, it does," Cammy said, sounding pleased. She then quickly added, embarrassed, "_Um,_ maybe like a sleep over."

Chun-Li giggled. "I don't' think I've been in a sleep over since I was twelve. How about you?"

Cammy thought for a second. "I don't think I've ever had one," she said with the disappointment of someone who hadn't had the opportunity to experience much in life.

"That's ok," Chun-Li then reached under the covers and placed a few fingers on Cammy's muscular arm and started running them up and down, "There always has to be a first time, am I right?" As she caressed her arm, Chun-Li could feel the goose bumps pop up on Cammy's skin under her touch even through the fabric of her pajamas.

"Yeah, you're right... Well, thanks for my first sleep over, love. Good night, Chun-Li," she said before turning over in bed to face away from her.

"Pleasant dreams, my sweet Cammy."

A few minutes later Chun-Li could hear little snores escaping from Cammy's lips. She giggled at how cute they sounded. Chun-Li wondered how such a strong fighter could be so shy and absent-mindedly adorable, but she admitted she definitely liked her that way. Developing a close bond with Cammy during the last tournament had been one of the more pleasant things to come out of something that had started as a solemn quest for revenge against the man who was undoubtedly responsible for the murder of her father. After listening to the cute blonde snoring for a few minutes, she too was able to comfortably drift off into sleep.

Some hours later, a freakish scream echoed throughout the room. "I didn't want to do it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! God forgive me, I didn't want to!" a British accented voice yelled out.

Chun-Li opened her eyes wide, and switched on the lamp on the wall above the headboard. She saw Cammy laying there, eyes closed, breathing heavily with beads of sweat furiously running down her face. "What have I done?" Cammy yelled again.

Chun-Li put her arms on Cammy's shoulders and shook her a bit. "Cammy! Cammy! Wake up! Wake up!"

Finally, the blonde woman opened her eyes and stared back at a very concerned Chun-Li next to her in bed. She panted for a moment and then half winded asked, "Chun-Li? Where am I?"

"You're in bed with me, dear. Everything is ok. You were just having a nightmare."

"It wasn't a nightmare," Cammy said, sounding very disturbed.

Chun-Li took her palm and cleared some of the sweat from Cammy's forehead. "Then what was it?"

"I think I was remembering more from before I got amnesia... I did some terrible things. Truly awful, evil things." Cammy then broke down and started sobbing terribly. "I think if you knew what I did, you'd hate me."

Chun-Li scooted over in the bed. She got right next to Cammy, then slid a hand under her waist, and draped her other arm on top. She then pulled her close and held her tight. "Listen, all the doctors said you were brain-washed by Bison. No matter what you did or how bad it was, it wasn't your fault. I'm never going to hate you for something you weren't responsible for. Ok?"

"But I was raised by the Shadaloo since I was a baby. That was all I was before my amnesia. I even have Bison's DNA. He created me in a lab for Christ's sake," she said before sobbing into Chun-Li's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter," Chun-Li said a bit sternly. "Your genes don't make you who you are. I would never hold that against you. And the Cammy I know is a great fighter, but she's also one of the kindest, sweetest, and most honorable people I know. I know down in my heart that's the real Cammy, and she isn't capable of doing those evil things you're remembering from when you were brain-washed. That was Bison's evil. That's all."

"Ok, maybe you're right," she said, finally breathing more normally. "Thank you so much. I never had someone to talk to like this before. You really are a saint."

"It's nothing. I'm glad to be here for you. I am your close friend right?"

"Yes, yes you are. Best friend I've ever had."

"Same goes for you," Chun-Li said before she planted a tender, wet kiss on her forehead. "Now, try to get some sleep, dear, and forget these things you were remembering." Chun-Li let go of her and turned back over in the bed.

"Ok, but _ummm uh…_" Cammy said nervously.

"What is it, Cammy?"

"Can you _umm…_ maybe hold me like you were for a bit longer?… It just felt really good… _sorry._"

"Don't be. Of course I can." Chun-Li rolled back over, took Cammy back into her arms, snuggled into her even closer than before, and nuzzled her cheek against Cammy's cheek. "This better?"

"Yeah," Cammy said dreamily.

"I'll hold you like this until you fall asleep, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you. Good night, Chun-Li."

"You're very welcome. Good night, Cammy."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the characters of Street Fighter. They belong to Capcom. I did not profit for this writing in any way.

Notes: If you read, please comment and give me a fave.

Super Street Fighter II Turbo:

Cammy and Chun-Li – Memories

Chapter 2

A cold wind blew down from up in the lush green mountains. It traveled down the soil rich hillside and into a small cemetery that stood on the rural outskirts of the Chinese city of Guǎnghàn. It then blew away the smoke traveling up from a few sticks of incense placed in an urn in front of one of the tall stone markers. It also sent a chill up the spine of the woman knelt in front of the tombstone, Chun-Li. For a moment she stopped reciting her Taoist prayer as if to acknowledge the wind. She felt this same kind of wind often when she visited her father's grave. It was almost like he was saying hello to her. She then continued her prayer.

Overlooking her was her was her companion, Cammy, dressed in a leather jacket and khaki pants. She stared down curiously at Chun-Li who continued to pray in Mandarin, not a word of which she could understand. Chun-Li then finished her prayer and removed a locally grown peach, her father's favorite, from her pocket. She placed it in front of the grave marker as an offering.

She then spoke in English, "Father, I have traveled here with my dear friend and companion, Cammy. In two days time, we will both be fighting in the World Warrior Tournament. I ask that you please give us both strength. I will be fighting M. Bison. I hope to finally avenge your death by putting an end to this vile, evil man and the nefarious criminal organization that he controls. I know I have made this promise before, but this time I pray I will be successful so you many finally rest in peace, father. Please forgive me for making you wait." Chun-Li then started audibly sobbing. Cammy peered down and could see the tears streaming down her cheeks from the corners of her closed eyes. "I also want you to know your daughter still loves you very much," she said before, sobbing even louder.

Cammy leaned down and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Chun-Li stood up, gripped on to Cammy's frame, and buried her head into her shoulder. "It'll be all right," Cammy said, holding her tight and rubbing Chun-Li's back in circular, soothing motion

After crying for a little while, Chun-Li raised her tear-stained face back up from Cammy's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I just still miss him so much."

"It's ok, Chun. That's a good thing I think. I don't really know what it's like to have parents. So I don't know what you're going through, but I'm sure losing one is really tough. And I didn't know your father, but I'm also sure he must've been a really great man to have raised a daughter as great as you."

"Thank you, Cammy. You're always so sweet," Chun-Li said wiping the last of the tears from her eyes. "And thanks for coming with me to the grave. I always have to come here alone. It was nice to have you here with me."

"It's nothing. You said you want to be here for me, and I want to do the same for you. And as far as I'm concerned, any family of yours is family of mine."

Chun-Li simply replied by closing in on Cammy and planting a very wet kiss against her scarred cheek.

Cammy blushed brightly and scrunched her lips together cutely. Chun-Li smiled at her. She had kissed her on the cheek several times now, but each time she had still gotten such cute reactions from her. Soon she hoped she could move on to her lips, but she was in no hurry. After last week's partially saké induced seduction attempt, she had made the conscious decision to take things more slowly with her. She didn't regret the decision at all. Cammy was so shy and awkward when Chun-Li showed her affection, it was utterly adorable to her. She treasured every moment of it.

Cammy suddenly frowned. "Well, I guess I should get going now if I'm going to catch that connecting flight home for my Delta Red mission."

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"Well, honestly, I'd rather stay with you, but I have a job to do."

Chun-Li took one of Cammy's hands and clasped it tightly between her palms. Cammy then surprised Chun-Li by placing her other hand on top of hers. "Well, thank you for coming home with me to Guǎnghàn. It's been wonderful having you here."

"Thank you for having me. I'd never been to this part of China before. It's really such a beautiful place," she then lowered her voice and shyly added, "and being with you so much was nice too."

Chun-Li gripped her hand even tighter. "It's always nice being with you. I love every moment of it. I wish we could always be together like this," Chun-Li told her, staring deep into her soul with those alluring brown eyes.

Cammy stared back as her face became even more flushed. She then turned towards the ground and stared at her boots. "I think I want to tell you something."

Chun-Li's interest was piqued. This may have been the moment she had been waiting for. "Yes, what is it, Cammy? You can tell me anything. I really mean that," she said, gently rubbing Cammy's fingers and palm in her hands.

Cammy looked back up at her. Cammy had faced many dangerous opponents and near death many times, but Chun-Li had never seen her look this nervous before, nor had Cammy felt this way before either. She opened her lips like she was going to say something, but then swallowed her breath and blushed again even brighter than before.

Chun-Li's warm smile widened greatly in response. She could feel Cammy's pulse continue to quicken under the touch of her fingers over her wrist.

"_Umm…_ maybe it should wait until I get back from my mission," she blurted out.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah. I think I'll wait," she answered nervously.

Chun-Li's smile edged up into a sly smirk. "Well, I have sneaking suspicion whatever you're going to tell me is going to make me very happy." Cammy didn't respond and shyly smiled back before looking down again. Chun-Li closed in again and reached up to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Come on let me drive you to the airport."

The two women got back into Chun-Li's blue and white unmarked sedan provided to her by her employer, Interpol, and started heading towards the nearby Chéngdū International Airport. On their way, they drove through some beautiful Chinese country side that included rolling rivers, rich green forests, and magnificent towering mountains.

Cammy's eye's remain fixed on the scenery, mesmerized by the beautiful landscape. That was except for the moments she took long glances over at Chun-Li in the driver's seat. Chun-Li coming from this place made sense to Cammy. She thought that she was the only person who could rival natural beauty such as this. As Chun-Li focused on driving, Cammy took in her gorgeous pale face, her enchanting brown eyes, and the cute cloth covered ox-horns on top of her rich brown hair.

Her eyes then moved lower and became transfixed on Chun-Li's curvy, round breasts, most of the cleavage of which was clearly visible in her low-cut cashmere top. While staring at them, she noticed some kind of green object was lodged deep between her two mounds. It was attached to a simple black string necklace slung around Chun-Li's neck. She couldn't quite see what it was though since it was being so tightly squeezed between her two melon-like breasts there, so she cocked her head down more to get a better look. She still couldn't see what it was, but for some reason she couldn't take her eyes away either.

"Breath taking, aren't they?" Chun-Li suddenly asked.

"_Yeah…_" Realizing then that she had been caught, Cammy's head suddenly flipped back up to stare straight ahead. "You're right, the mountains are quite lovely," she said before laughing nervously.

"Are you sure you mean the mountains outside?" Chun-Li asked teasingly. "I got the feeling you were looking at some somewhere else," she said with a devilishly wry grin.

"_Well, um, I dunno…_"

"Come on, Cammy. What were you looking at? I just have to know," she said jokingly yet seductively.

"_Uhhh,_ I was curious about that trinket you're wearing. Yeah."

"Oh, you mean the amulet," she said, reaching down into her cleavage and removing a rectangular piece of jade inscribed with Chinese characters. "It's called a hùshēnfú. It's supposed to ward off evil and bring good luck. It belonged to my father."

Cammy rubbed her forehead. "I get a weird feeling when I look at that thing. It's almost like I've seen it before somewhere."

"Well, I wore it at the tournament last year during my fight with Balrog in Las Vegas. You probably saw it then."

"No, I missed that fight. I was on a mission in Liberia."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well, you didn't miss anything worth seeing, considering I lost," Chun-Li said, still sounding angry about it.

"Yeah, but you kicked his arse this year, didn't you?"

"Damn right I did... _Shadaloo scum._" Cammy suddenly turned away from her, looking hurt. "Oh, Cammy, don't take it like that," Chun-Li said, sounding concerned, "I was talking about Balrog, not you." She then took her right hand off the steering wheel and gripped Cammy's hand. "You're not Shadaloo anymore. You're my beautiful best friend now."

"Thanks, love," Cammy said before squeezing Chun-Li's hand back. "I'm glad I'm not anymore. I just wish I couldn't remember anything from when I was. Stupid, bloody amnesia should work better."

"It'll be ok, Cammy, I promise."

"Hearing it from you makes me think it might be true."

"It will be. I'll make sure of it. You'll see." Chun-Li said, moving her hand up to Cammy's shoulder where she rubbed it a bit before putting her hand back on the wheel.

Cammy then took another curious glance at the amulet over Chun-Li's chest. "Do you really believe that stuff about that _hoo-shin-foo_," Cammy said slowly, trying to pronounce it correctly much to Chun-Li's amusement, "bringing good luck and everything?"

"This thing? Probably not. That's ok though. I've always made my own luck. I just like it because my father always wore it. It's like having a part of him with me. I think I'll wear it again when I fight Bison."

Sometime later, they arrived in the bustling metropolis of Chéngdū, the capitol city of the Szechuan province of China. The city's innumerous massive skyscrapers and endless streets and intersections filled with heavy traffic were certainly a stark contrast to the pristine countryside they had drove through earlier. The city, however, still held some of its own exotic Asian charm with much of the architecture being reminiscent of designs descended from ancient Chinese dynasties as well as the colorful signs and advertising in Chinese characters. They even drove past a busy marketplace, and Cammy peering out the window could see all the fresh produce and meat for sale there as well as smell the aroma of the spicy Szechuan cuisine being sold by a few street vendors.

Finally, they made it to the International Airport. The parking lots located around the airport had easily been some of the most massive Cammy had ever seen. The one they were currently driving through to find a space seemed to stretch on for infinity, yet it still managed to be seemingly completely full. After much searching, Cammy finally was able to point out an open space to Chun-Li. Just as she was about to pull into the space, though, a smaller compact car turned a corner from seemingly out of nowhere and cut off Chun-Li to grab the spot from right under her nose.

Chun-Li slammed on the breaks and put the car in park. She did not look pleased. "I'll be right back."

"Sure thing, Chun," Cammy said a little apprehensively. She had only witnessed Chun-Li in a similar state once, and that was moments before Fei Long had his testicles destroyed by her foot. She watched as the driver of the vehicle, a middle aged Chinese man in business attire, stepped out of his car. Chun-Li speed walked up to him and grabbed on to his shoulder as he tried to walk away.

Very curious, Cammy pressed on the button to lower her passenger side window further down and listened in as the two started arguing with each other in very fast paced and seemingly very heated Mandarin. At one point, Chun-Li stepped in front of him to prevent him from leaving and took out her ICPO police badge in an effort to convince him to move his car. The man apparently didn't take her badge very seriously and brushed past Chun-Li, knocking her to the side very rudely. Chun-Li looked like she was strongly resisting the urge to physically attack him, but then walked calmly back.

She however stopped behind his car and then turned around again. She quickly bent down and threw her two open palms in front of her together at a downwards angle. "_Kikouken!_" she cried. A large blue fireball burst out from her hands and impacted the compact's back right tire. The tire popped like a balloon, and the rubber instantly caught on fire.

Chun-Li went and got back in her car as the man ran back to his vehicle, screaming. Before he could even fan the flames out, the fire had spread, and the entire car was soon engulfed into a compact sized inferno.

"We'll have to find another parking space," Chun-Li calmly told Cammy.

"No kidding," Cammy said, staring at the flaming car and the man now trying to beat out the flames with his suit coat.

They drove away deeper into the endless parking lot, and a few seconds later they heard a thunderous explosion from behind them.

Nearly twenty minutes later, they found another parking space and then traversed the long trek up to the airport terminal. After making it through security and checking Cammy's luggage, the two women finally sat down next to each other in the waiting area near the gate for Cammy's flight. Chun-Li immediately grabbed onto Cammy's arm and held it tightly between both of her arms like it was her favorite stuffed animal. She then leaned over and snuggled her cheek into Cammy's shoulder to comfortably rest against her.

Cammy smiled. The feeling of being close to Chun-Li was always an incredibly pleasant one for her. She then noticed a number of curious spectators were gawking at their display of affection now, including an elderly Caucasian woman, some teenage boys, and a tall handsome man with long blondish brown hair.

"People are staring," Cammy said.

"Let them," Chun-Li said dreamily before snuggling into Cammy's arm and shoulder even more.

"Well, all right," Cammy said as she closed her eyes and comfortably snuggled into Chun-Li too.

The man with the long hair who had been watching them walked away. The two fighters knew his identity, but would never recognize him like this since he always fought with a mask to protect his gorgeous face from harm. He was Vega, feared Spanish street fighter and known hired thug for Shadaloo.

Vega stopped and stood near a back corner where he could keep an eye on the couple from a far. He then extracted a modified Blackberry mobile phone from the breast pocket of his stylish Gucci suit coat. Searching through the contacts list, he found the number he was searching for and pressed the button to dial it.

It took a while for the call to connect. The frequency being sent to and from the phone had to be decoded on each side of the line as a security measure. Soon though, a dark, evil voice emanated from the other side of the line, "What is it?"

"Master Bison, I've tracked down Chun-Li and Cammy White to the Chéngdū Airport . They're now waiting for Cammy's flight to depart, just as that information I acquired said they would be."

"Everything has gone according to plan?"

"Yes. I've just made one very peculiar observation."

"And?"

"They're holding on to each other like lovers. Strange, I would've never guessed it about those two. Too bad they're still not nearly as beautiful as I am," he said, his vanity nearly dripping off his tongue.

There was an eerie silence over the phone. Vega couldn't tell if Bison was annoyed with him or thinking something over.

Finally, Vega decided to break the uncomfortable silence, "Should I wait until that former guinea pig of yours leaves before I kill Chun-Li as you ordered me to?"

"No. I've changed my mind. You killing her is no longer necessary. Return to Spain. You are no longer needed."

"Why not?" Vega whined. "Please let me, sir. I've been dying to sink my claws into that slut all week."

"It almost sounded like you were questioning my orders. Did I hear correctly, Vega?" Bison asked, his voice sounding even fiercer and darker than before.

Vega suddenly sounded very nervous, "No, of course I would never question your orders, sir. I'll do as you command."

Vega heard Bison hang up on the other side, and he breathed in a sigh of relief. He then gave the two cuddling women one nasty glare before he stormed off.

Cammy opened her eyes back up when she heard an announcement over the loud speaker in Chinese. It was then followed by an English translation, "Connecting Flight 3775 to Beijing and then to London, England now boarding." A long line immediately formed in front of the loading area.

Cammy looked sad to break away from Chun-Li, but did so and stood up. Chun-Li stood up next to her. "You really have no idea when you'll be back tomorrow in Bangkok?" Chun-Li asked.

"No idea. Hopefully I can finish the mission in less than twenty four hours though. I want to be ready to knock out Bruce Lee bloke."

"I need to prepare too. I'll probably be training all day. Maybe we should meet up at the gym. The tournament reserved one for use by the fighters. It should be in the information they sent you."

"Yup, saw that. No problem."

"Then I can take you back to our hotel room I reserved for us," Chun-Li then got a mischievous look on her face, "Sorry, but they only had rooms with single beds. It must be busy because of the tournament," she straight out lied.

"That's ok, we can sleep together."

"I certainly hope so," Chun-Li said.

The same old lady who was giving them nasty looks earlier gave them another one. Cammy gave her a perplexed look back. The connotation then finally dawned on her. "In another sleep over, that's what I meant," Cammy said before laughing nervously.

Chun-Li giggled. "Of course."

Cammy looked sad. "Well, I guess this is good bye."

''It's only good bye until tomorrow, silly," Chun-Li said before snickering some more.

Cammy rubbed the back of her head, "Oh yeah. You're right." She then smiled again.

Chun-Li then moved in towards Cammy's face and again planted a very wet smooch across her cheek and then moved over and placed an even wetter and longer one against her other cheek, leaving both of them blushing bright red. "Good bye, Cammy."

Cammy then nervously moved her face foreword, parted her lips far apart, and awkwardly pressed them against Chun-Li's right cheek. This pleased Chun-Li very much, and she placed her hand over her cheek as if to hold the kiss in place. "Good bye, Chun-Li."

"Thank you very much for the kiss, dear. I'll cherish it. See you tomorrow," she said before squeezing her hand and then walking away.

Cammy got in line to board the plane, her face still completely flushed due to what had just happened. A few minutes later, she walked into the cabin of the plane and found her seat. She sat down next to the window, and stared out at the run way. She thought for a few moments about her life.

Even though she was a completely physically mature woman, truthfully, she had only really lived for a short five years. The beginning point of her life had really been the start of her amnesia. Due to the memories that had surfaced back up from her subconscious recently, she now realized that during the years before her amnesia she had been more dead than alive.

Remembering back now, it felt like she had been more of a robot than a human being. That had indeed been M. Bison's intention in creating Cammy and the other "dolls." He wanted to raise the perfect female killing machines from his own DNA with no self-awareness and no will-power to do anything other than his evil bidding mindlessly. Bison though had trouble repressing Cammy's self-awareness in particular. Even with a mind-controlling implant in her head and Bison's brutal physical intimidation, glimpses of her humanity occasionally rose to the surface such as with her theft of that China doll. However, any signs of humanity had been beaten out of her immediately. Thanks to that and the implant, it had seemed her self-awareness had disappeared forever.

But the truth was that she had always been self-aware at some level. Her true consciousness had just been metaphorically bound and gagged. It was forced to watch helplessly as evil deeds were committed against her and as her body was forced to do more evil things with absolutely no ability to control her own actions or decline from anything she was commanded to do. She realized now that she had often wanted to scream out in pain, agony, fear, and guilt, but it had always been completely repressed.

Those emotions though had been coming back to her now. Finally unsuppressed, her screams would escape from her lips mostly during horrific nightmares that were actually nightmarish visions of her past. It had happened a few times again while she was staying in Chun-Li's home during the past week. Each time she would wake from these terrible visions, screaming and covered with sweat, Chun-Li would come and take her in her tender arms, comfort her, and let her know that everything would be all right. She would make the pain go away, and it would be replaced by a wonderful feeling of being able to share that loving closeness with Chun-Li.

Cammy leaned back in her seat on the plane and removed her wallet from the back pocket of her pants. She opened the wallet and stared at a small picture she had placed in it. It was from several months back in March during Chun-Li's twenty fifth birthday party, which Cammy had flown from London to attend. There they both were with their arms slung over each other and cheeks scrunched up against each other. Chun-Li, who was holding a beer in one hand, had a pleasant yet strangely sneaky expression on her face that almost said, "Mine!" in regards to Cammy in her other arm. Cammy had an extremely wide smile on her face. Cammy thought she had never looked happier. She then realized she had in fact felt that happy many times, but it was only when she was with Chun-Li.

Cammy took the wallet and the picture and pressed it against her chest above her heart. She had never felt this way about anyone before. For a long time she didn't quite understand what her feelings meant. She was still trying hard to understand people and what she felt about them as she tried to salvage a normal existence in such a short span of time. She of course had her Delta Red team-mates, who had discovered her shortly after the beginning of her amnesia. Her bond with them grew after they allowed her to join their elite British paramilitary task force after they discovered her incredible fighting skills that she had but couldn't remember where she learned. While facing danger and looking out for each other, they had formed a close bond. The bond was even strong enough to survive the revelation that she was formerly Shadaloo.

However, her feelings for them were completely different than the ones she held for Chun-Li. She didn't feel the same for any of the other minor friends and acquaintances she had met during those five years either. For a while, she had thought it was just the feelings of friendship, but she had begun to feel those feelings ran much deeper than that. She didn't just want to be Chun-Li's friend. She wanted to be with Chun-Li in a much deeper, closer, more intimate, and profounder way. She had only recently been able to get a handle on what these feelings really meant.

The turbines of the plane's engines started spinning, and soon the plane began to move forward. Cammy took one more long look at the photo before she closed her wallet and put it back in her pocket. She then looked outside and watched the ground disappear below her. She couldn't wait to tell Chun-Li how she felt, but the possibility of losing one of the most important things in her life scared her, much more so than any danger she had faced on any mission or in any fight.

She also couldn't shrug off the feeling deep down that the wonderful time she got to spend together with Chun-Li could come to a sudden halt soon due to something. She didn't know what it was exactly, but it felt as if there was some evil thing lurking deep down in her past that could come back to come between then. She just hoped that it wasn't so great that they couldn't overcome it. To Cammy, a future without Chun-Li was just too bleak to imagine.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Street Fighter. They belong to Capcom. I did not profit from this writing in any way.

Super Street Fighter II Turbo:

Cammy and Chun-Li – Memories

Chapter 3

Cammy carried her luggage down a crowded sidewalk along one of the busy streets of Bangkok, Thailand. She seemed a little out of place among all the shorter, darker skinned Thai residents. However, it didn't bother her too much. She was used to feeling out of place where ever she was. She only truly felt at home with a few select people. One group of those people was certainly her teammates in the Delta Red taskforce. She had just in fact returned from a Delta Red mission that had involved rescuing British nationals who had been taken hostage by a Libyan militia group. The mission had been a complete success, and Cammy was glad to have contributed to the team's effort to actually help some people in need.

While the successful mission had certainly boosted her currently high spirits, she was even happier about being on her way to meet back up with Chun-Li at the gym they had agreed to rendezvous at before heading back together to their hotel room. Despite racial and cultural differences, she indeed felt more at home, more happy, and more loved when she was with Chun-Li than with anyone else. The mere thought of seeing her loving, beautiful face again was certainly the main reason her lips were curved up into a smile as she weaved through all the pushy, rude pedestrians and then had to maneuver her way through a long series of scooters, cars, and buses as she crossed the street.

On the other side, she walked into the red-light district of Patpong, which she had to pass through on her way to the gym. Cammy was a bit taken aback by all the sex suddenly on prominent display in posters featuring provocative images of women dressed only in lingerie, pamphlets on the street featuring girls dressed in far less, and flashing neon signs shaped in nude hour glass figures advertising strip bars, massage parlors, brothels, and adult book and video stores. Seeing sexuality out in the open like this was definitely not something she was used to.

She stopped walking when she passed by a large stand lined with rows of hundreds of pornographic magazines, all with covers predominately featuring Asian beauties in nude or near nude states. Her eyes became centered on one magazine in particular in Chinese featuring a model that looked astonishingly like Chun-Li completely undressed. Cammy instantly decided that she wasn't nearly as beautiful as the real Chun-Li, but that didn't stop her heart from beating with the speed and force of a freight train.

She nervously reached forward and opened it. She then flipped through the pages until she found more images of the same model inside. As she was gawking at the Chun-Li look-a-like's lovely female form, she noticed an Asian man was now standing near her, giving her an odd look. "What indecent literature," Cammy said before laughing awkwardly. She nervously shoved the magazine back on to the rack and began speed walking away, her pale face now beat red.

Finally, she exited the red-light district onto an adjoining street. She was a bit relieved to be out of there, although the experience had been exciting for her on some level. She was also a bit confused that a number of the Thai girls she had ran into there had been extra friendly to her for some reason she didn't quite understand.

As she walked, she again passed by a number of stands. This time, however, they were selling more normal clothing, trinkets, and other souvenirs to all the tourists who came to Bangkok. She then walked past a large news stand composed of a wooden shack behind a myriad of racks filled with publications in every major language from a multitude of different countries.

She came to a sudden halt when she glanced at one of a series of tabloids in English. "The bloody hell," she said, astonished by the image on the cover of Chun-Li hoisting Cammy up under her strong shoulder. She then realized it was from after her match with Fei Long six days ago. It must have been snapped by one of those flashing cameras in that swarm of paparazzi. She then read the headline, "Chun-Li Crushes Fei Long's Manhood and Dumps Him for Blonde British Babe." Cammy's already beat red cheeks suddenly became several shades rosier.

She stepped behind the edge of the shack and then looked from side to side to see if anyone was watching. She then unzipped her suitcase and quickly extracted her Cricket World Cup cap as well as a pair of dark sunglasses. She put them on and tilted the cap down so the visor covered her eyes. She then grabbed the tabloid from the rack and brought it up to the newsvendor in the shack.

"Um, yes, I would like to buy this please… y'all," she said in a terrible imitation of an American southern accent that still ended up sounding very British.

The old woman newsvendor looked down at the cover and then back up at Cammy. She frowned. "I can see why," she muttered in her thick Thai accent. She then rang up the tabloid and gave Cammy back her change. Just as Cammy was going to walk away, she then said, "Fei Long is still the greatest fighter no matter what evils have been bestowed upon him by harlots."

Cammy smiled at her. She then thrust forward with her strong arm, grabbed the old woman by her collar, and forcefully yanked her half way over the counter. "Excuse me, you nasty old slag, but I think I just heard you call a very good friend of mine a harlot. Did I hear you correctly?"

The old woman now laying face first over the counter choked as Cammy tightened her grip around her collar, cutting off her air flow. As it seemed she was on the brink of suffocation, Cammy then gave her a bit more slack, allowing her to gasp for air for several seconds before she let out, "No… I'm sorry… _Ack!_... Chun-Li is a virtuous young lady."

"That's better." She then shoved the woman back hard, sending her flying back up, over the counter to where she crashed into the wall before collapsing unconscious onto the floor.

Cammy then noticed a small crowd of spectators had gathered around her to watch the confrontation. They didn't exactly seem happy to have just witnessed a foreigner roughing up an old lady in their town, although she got a sense they recognized her as more than just a stranger. "What are you blokes looking at? If any of your have a problem with me, I don't have any problem with kicking all of your arses in a street fight right now!"

One thin but obviously very athletic young man stepped forward out of the crowd. He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a chiseled chest, and then uttered something angrily at her in Thai about Fei-Long. The man dashed forward for her with his arm raised. Cammy stood still as he threw his fist down at her. The second before it would've impacted her head, she raised her hand upward even faster, grabbed his wrist, and then yanked him up and over her head with all her strength. He went soaring head first into a rack of magazines and lost consciousness as he became buried in their pages.

Another fatter but obviously very strong man rushed forward with his arms open for Cammy while her back was turned. Seeing him out of the corner of her eye, she jumped straight up into the air, escaping his grasp just as his husky arms were about to clasp her body. When she came down again, she landed on his head and clenched her strong thighs tightly around his skull. She then bent down with all her body strength and sent him sailing through the air with the force of her movement. He flew right into the shack, and his fat ass impacted the old woman's face just as she had regained her consciousness and stood up again. They both smashed into the wooden wall of the shack and then slumped into the floor together with the fat man landing on top of her. The wooden boards of the shack then started wobbling greatly. The boards quickly fell apart, and the shack imploded into a pile on top of the man and the old lady.

An even larger, stronger, and taller bear of a man then stepped forward out of the crowd. "My name is Tham Boon. I'm the Muay Thai champion in these parts. If you want to pick a fight with someone in Bangkok, you disgusting western slime and pathetic excuse of a fighter, you pick it with me."

"Wow, Mr. Boon the champion, I'm really impressed," she said with thick sarcasm. She then pointed to the right of her mouth, "but you seem to have something on your face here."

"Huh?" He put his hand on the side of his face and attempted to brush away the food or whatever it was she was referring to. A split-second later Cammy jumped forward, spun three hundred and sixty degrees, whipped out her arm, and slammed her knuckles directly into his jaw, sending his teeth and blood flying everywhere. The giant Muay Thai champion then tipped over and slammed into the concrete, knocked out cold. The crowd seemed horrified.

"Anyone else care to dance?" Cammy shouted. All the remaining spectators quickly darted away in every direction like rats escaping a sinking ship.

Things now much more calm, Cammy went and dug her luggage out of the pile of wood and debris that was once the news stand. She then picked up another copy of the tabloid she had bought from on top of the body of first fighter she had taken out.

She started walking down the sidewalk again while flipping though the periodical with one hand. She read the very exaggerated and partially inaccurate retelling of last week's break-up between Fei Long and Chun-Li and the romantic elopement of Chun-Li and Cammy back to Chun-Li's home in China that had supposedly followed afterwards.

Even now several blocks away from the site of the three very short street fights, Cammy noticed people were giving her weird looks on the street even more so than she would usually receive as a strong, blonde Caucasian woman walking though an Asian city. She suddenly felt bad, realizing it was mostly due to the tabloids. She frowned deeply. She didn't feel bad for herself though. She had always assumed people would think the least of her and had come to expect very little from anyone. However, the fact that she even inadvertently may have negatively affected Chun-Li's reputation made her feel immensely guilty.

Meanwhile in the gym reserved by the World Warrior Tournament for use by the tournament's fighters, a few street fighters had indeed gathered there to train. On one side of the gym in his red gi was the American with the thick mane of blonde hair, Ken Masters. He was currently bench pressing well over five hundred pounds. Standing over Ken and spotting him was the tubby and always jolly E. Honda decked out in a very large custom fitted kimono bearing the logo of his sumo dojo. While Honda had indeed been defeated by Ryu the previous week, eliminating him from the tournament, he had flown to Bangkok anyways not wanting to miss a minute of the action first hand. Many of the remaining contestants were glad he had come along, being friends with him due to his jovial nature.

Not too far away from Ken and E. Honda was Fei Long sitting and silently curling a dumbbell. From the look in his eyes, he was in a very dark place. Only having been released from the hospital a few days earlier after Chun-Li's assault on his crotch, he was none the less hell bent on defeating Cammy in his rematch and then going on to win the tournament no matter who he had to defeat.

Perhaps not coincidently, on the clear other side of the gym was Chun-Li dressed in a skin tight blue and yellow acrobatics outfit she had once street fought in but now used strictly for training. She was currently making short work of a large punching bag hanging from the ceiling with her incredibly fierce kicks. Ryu, in his usual white gi and red headband, was holding the bag back for her, being the only one in the room strong enough to do so.

"_Haaaaa!_" Chun-Li cried out as she shot her leg out again, impacting the bag. This time the kick was so fast and so sharp that it literally ripped right through the leather. A second later, the kick was followed by a hundred more from the same leg, sending sand from the bag flying through the room and spilling onto the floor. "_Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya!_" After she finished that assault, she quickly spun around and hit the bag again with her other foot. This time the strike was so hard that it literally broke the chain the bag was hanging from. Ryu and the bag then flew backwards several feet and into the ground.

Chun-Li walked over to him on the floor and chuckled. "You ok, Ryu?"

Ryu stood back up and brushed a good amount of sand off his face and shoulders. "I'm fine. Wish I could say more for that punching bag though."

"Like most, he can't handle me," Chun-Li said smugly.

"True. You seemed to be displacing some anger though. I could sense it in your ki."

"Yes, you could say that. Let's just say tomorrow Bison will be that punching bag."

"I don't know if it's wise to go into a fight with revenge in your heart."

"I feel my rage focuses me more than anything. Besides, ending that evil bastard for what he did to my father and all the other innocent people he's harmed isn't just revenge. It's justice."

"I won't argue with that. I just feel it's better to go into a fight clear of emotion so you can focus on your opponent as a fighter only."

"And that's your opinion," she said sternly.

"Point taken. I've never professed that my way of fighting is the only way."

"And let's hope your fighting style fairs better against Ken than it did against that punching bag," she smarted off jokingly before sticking her tongue out at him.

Ryu laughed. "He was a worthy opponent." Ryu then glanced over at Fei Long on the other side of the room. "Excuse me if I'm being rude in asking, but I wonder if Bison is the only one you're mad at. What of Fei Long? It seems you two are on bad terms now."

"You must really not read the news," Chun-Li remarked. Ryu gave her a blank stare back. "We're not on any terms now unless those terms involve me putting him in the ground."

"Would you like to talk about it? Maybe it will make you feel better."

"There's no need."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I had plenty of help. There's someone new," she said before beaming an incredibly bright smile.

"Is that so? I could sense something different about you."

"Yes, me too. It's such a pure and innocent love. I haven't felt this way about anyone for a long time. Maybe not since I was a school girl," she explained, sounding as giddy as one.

"You mean since before your father was murdered?"

Chun-Li gave Ryu a really harsh look, but then shrugged it off. "You've always been a little too straight forward for your own good, Ryu, but you're also one of the most perceptive people I know. You're exactly right."

"After fighting people for so many years, I'm more easily able to understand them."

"In certain ways perhaps."

"I'm just curious who this new person is."

Chun-Li got a mischievous look on her face. "That my dear Ryu is a secret, but maybe you'll figure it out soon enough."

"I see," Ryu said with a slightly confident smirk. Chun-Li read the underlying meaning of his reaction immediately. She knew that under Ryu's wandering noble warrior façade, he was just a man after all, albeit a simple one who's main concern in life was finding a good fight. And like most male fighters she had known, he was overly confident in himself. She then decided to toy with him a bit.

"I'll give you a hint. It's someone you know."

"Is that so?" Ryu asked, smirking even more.

"Yes, and here's another hint. This person is also very strong, not only physically strong, but emotionally strong. Much stronger than I could ever hope to be in fact."

"I think I know exactly who you're talking about," Ryu said with a hungry look in his eyes.

Suddenly, the door to the gym opened, and in walked the tall, strong woman with long blonde braids. "Ah, there she is," Chun-Li said. She then called out to her, "Cammy!"

"Chun-Li!" The two women ran towards each other to meet in the middle of the room where they immediately embraced and spun each other around a bit. Ryu's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, and Ken sitting over on the bench press spat out the water he had just sucked down from a bottle. E. Honda behind him gave a wry grin, and Fei Long's reaction was to give the couple a death stare of absolutely murderous contempt.

"I know I was only gone for a day on my mission, but I missed you so much, Chun-Li, love."

"I missed you a lot too, Cammy. I really don't like being away from you anymore," she said, continuing to squeeze her.

"Oh I'm glad. I thought maybe you wouldn't be happy to see me."

Chun-Li responded instantly by pressing her lips against Cammy's scarred cheek and giving it a very wet kiss, causing it to blush brightly. "Don't be silly. I'm always happy to see you. What would make you think such a thing?"

Cammy smiled. "I'm really happy then." Her lips them bent back down, and she gave an uncomfortable look. "_Umm…_ maybe we should talk about it later… _in private,_" she explained, her voice trembling a bit.

"Ok, my sweet, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Ken still looked amazed as he gawked at the two women who still hadn't let go of each other on the other side of the room. "Holy shit, I guess that tabloid was telling the truth."

E. Honda laughed hardily. "I must admit I bought several copies of the same tabloid at the airport. It was quite an interesting read to say the least." Both men then noticed Fei Long who looked absolutely enraged and was shivering in furious anger, shaking the weight in his hand. E. Honda laughed again. "Why so angry, Fei? I think we should be mad at you. Chun-Li is quite a specimen, and you lost her for the entire team."

Ken cracked up. "Yeah, nice going, Bruce Lee. You must be quite the ladies' man. That is if you still are a man after that stomping Chun-Li gave you between your legs." Fei didn't respond, and his level of fury seemed to only creep higher and higher. Ken turned back to E. Honda. "And you got that right about Chun-Li being a fine specimen. Cammy ain't that bad either."

"Easy, Ken, you're a married man now. Think of Eliza," Honda said teasingly.

"Well, you're right. I would never cheat on Eliza, but still that's one match I wouldn't mind watching."

"Indeed."

Ken seeing that Fei Long was still infuriated decided to have a bit more fun with him. "Hey, Ed, maybe the rematch between Cammy and Fei Long won't only be for who advances in the tournament. Maybe it will also be for who gets to sleep with Chun-Li."

Both men broke up into hysterical laughter. "Could be. Could be."

Fei suddenly stood up and raised his fists, taking a fighting stance in front of Ken. "I'll make you regret those words." His body then began shaking as he built up his ki, preparing for an attack. "_Waaaaaaaaa…_"

Chun-Li hearing his cry suddenly turned her head and shot an intensely dark, nasty glare in Fei's direction. He saw the look, and suddenly a dark wet spot appeared on his pants. He proceeded to place both hands over his crotch and run out of the gym as fast as possible, much to the amusement of Ken and E. Honda and to the bewilderment of Cammy.

"So the mission went well, right?" Chun-Li asked, continuing the conversation as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah, it sure did, and I got to fight a lot of bad-guys!"

"Oh you did, did you?"

"Yeah! One bloke was coming around the corner with a machine gun, and I was just like, '_Ya!_'" she said, suddenly shooting her leg up into the air in a lightning fast high kick to demonstrate it. "Bloke was out like a light. He didn't even have a chance to press the trigger."

Chun-Li giggled. "Wow, you're so cool, Cammy." Chun-Li watched Cammy's face light up brightly after she heard those words, which was of course her intention with the comment. "But that sounds so dangerous with the machine guns and everything. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Don't worry. I was never in any real danger. I'm a trained professional," she said before grinning coolly.

"Oh, I'm sure you are."

"Yeah, so if you're ever in trouble and need rescuing or something, you know who to call." Chun-Li's grin couldn't have been wider now. Her lips trembled a bit as she tried hard not to laugh. She put her hand over her mouth, but couldn't restrain a few giggles from escaping her lips. She was just too cute. "Well not that you would need it since you are the strongest woman in the world and Interpol and everything," she added awkwardly, blushing again.

Chun-Li snickered and rubbed Cammy's head playfully. "How about we just rescue each other then?"

"Yeah, that sounds good too."

After chatting some more, they decided to leave the gym and spend the rest of the day relaxing. Chun-Li had trained for the past eight hours, and Cammy had gotten plenty of in the field fighting practice on her mission that had just ended earlier that morning. They both didn't want to overdo it before tomorrow's matches. Chun-Li went and took a shower while Cammy chatted with E. Honda and Ken about recent and upcoming bouts. As jocular as they had been acting about it earlier, Ken and Honda were polite enough to not probe about the seemingly obvious relationship she now had with Chun-Li.

When Chun-Li returned, she clasped Cammy's hand and continued to hold it as she said good bye to the other fighters. Cammy, again red-faced, nervously waved goodbye as well. Chun-Li continued to hold her hand while also carrying Cammy's luggage with her other arm as they walked out of the gym and onto the street, headed back to the hotel.

As they walked together, Cammy glanced down at their interlocked fingers. "_Ummm._"

"Yes, Cammy?"

She didn't answer for a moment, but then almost whispered, "Do you think it was a good idea to hold hands in front of the other fighters?"

"And why wouldn't it be?"

Cammy's face only got redder. "Well, they might, _umm,_ think something… _werid about us,_" she was barely able to blurt out.

"And do you like holding my hand, Cammy?"

"_Yeah…_ It's quite nice actually," she said, sounding dreamy.

Chun-Li squeezed her hand tighter. "Well, I really like holding your hand too. And if we both like it, there's nothing weird about it, is there?"

"I guess not." Cammy said before suddenly smiling again. Chun-Li smiled back and pulled Cammy closer to her. They continued strolling down the street together as they watched the sun set off in the distance.

Several minutes later, they made it back to their hotel and took the elevator up to the fifth floor. Chun-Li lead Cammy to their room and then swiped her key-card to open the door. Both women entered. It wasn't quite as nice as the suite they had stayed in last week, but it was certainly cozy and beautifully decorated in Asian-inspired décor.

Walking towards the lacy red bed, Cammy was surprised to see a Glock pistol laying there, disassembled with its frame, slide, barrel, recoil spring, and magazine taken apart. Nearby were a cloth and small brush as well as a bottle of solvent on the night stand. Cammy had plenty of training and experience with firearms and knew immediately it had been taken apart to be cleaned. The particular make and model of this gun she recognized as being one used by a number of law enforcement agencies including Interpol. While Chun-Li had never carried a gun while she had been around Cammy, she knew it must belong to her. The fact she was cleaning it the day before her fight with Bison concerned her a bit.

Chun-Li then came up from behind her. "So we're in private now. What were you worried about earlier that you wanted to tell me about?"

Cammy turned to her and suddenly looked very guilty and nervous. She stared down at her boots as she spoke, "Well, on the way to the gym, I passed this newsagent's shop, and I saw this magazine… It had both of us on the cover..."

Chun-Li's face suddenly lit up into a bright Cheshire grin. "Oh, you must mean this one!" She ran over to a table on the other side of the room and picked up a picture frame sitting there. She then held it out in front of Cammy to show her. Behind the glass was indeed the same tabloid with the headline, "Chun-Li Crushes Fei Long's Mandhood and Dumps Him for Blonde British Babe," and the photo of Chun-Li and Cammy scrunched up together, arm in arm, as Chun-Li helped her walk.

"_Whaaaaa_… _you framed it?_" she asked, totally shocked.

Chun-Li giggled. "I just couldn't help it. As soon as I saw it, I had to go into a store and have them frame it immediately. I think this will look great right above my couch in the living room."

"_Buh-but_ why?"

"Oh, Cammy, I've been in plenty of tabloids due to the actions of that disgusting swine, Fei Long. This is the first cover story I actually liked. Don't worry. The paparazzi won't be bothering us anymore since I'm no longer dating that idiot. And how could I not love it? It's such an adorable picture of us, don't you agree?"

"Well, maybe," Cammy said, rubbing her head, still confused, "but aren't you mad about it?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because of what people might think about you… _and us._"

"That again? Who cares what they think? Cammy, let me tell you, when I started street fighting, they mocked me, heckled me, and threw garbage at me for being a woman who thought she could fight men. They didn't even want to give me a chance to prove myself. I shut them all up pretty good, didn't I? I didn't care what they thought about me then, and I don't care what they think now either. There are more important things than what a bunch of jerks you don't know think about you."

"Like what?"

"Well, right now avenging my father is important to me, also my career in the ICPO. But I have to say right now one of the most important things to me is you, Cammy."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I don't care who knows about it either."

Cammy suddenly looked very relieved and was almost glowing with joy. "Thank you, Chun-Li. That makes me feel really happy."

"You're welcome, my sweet. And I got you something that may make you even happier."

Cammy suddenly looked excited. "You got me something?"

"Yes." Chun-Li went to the dresser and pulled out one of the drawers. From inside, she removed a China doll with a white porcelain face, a small blue dress made of silk, and hair braided into tiny oxhorns. She went and handed the doll to Cammy. "This is for you."

"_Woooow,_" Cammy said, her eyes wide in amazement as she took the doll. "She looks so much like my old doll. How did you find her?"

"They actually make them in a factory in Szechuan in a town not too far away from Chéngdū. I just drove there after you left on your flight. There's a toy store there that sells the dolls made in the factory. I went to it once with my father when I was a little girl. Going there again was a lot of fun. And I actually had to have them go search in the stock room for one just like you described. I'm really happy I found it."

"Well, thank you, Chun! I just love her so much!" Cammy then cradled the doll in her muscular arms like it was a baby and began to rock her back and forth as she smiled down at her tiny porcelain face.

Chun-Li clasped her hands together as she watched the sight, mesmerized. The fact that a fighter as tough and fierce as Cammy could be brought to a child like state from a doll like that was utterly ridiculous, but it was so utterly adorable as well. "I can't believe you're for real."

"Huh?"

"How a fighter as tough as you are can be so terribly cute."

"Thanks, Chun. Just _um…_ don't tell my Delta Red teammates about this, ok?" she asked as she continued cradling the doll.

Chun-Li giglged. "Of course. It'll be our secret. You just have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"You won't forget to hold your other China doll once in a while too."

Cammy went and put her free arm over Chun-Li and pulled her close. "Of course not, I love both my dolls."

Chun-Li grinned. "Love, huh?"

Cammy again did the cute thing where she bit her bottom lip and blushed deeply. She looked in the other direction and didn't answer the question. Chun-Li put her fingers on Cammy's chin and tenderly moved it so Cammy was looking into her deep brown eyes again. "Now, I want to know the other thing you wanted to tell me. You know that little thing you wanted to confess to me after you returned from your mission."

Chun-Li could suddenly see a bit of sadness in Cammy's eyes, and it took her a moment before she answered. "I've been thinking about that, and while I really want to tell you right now, I think it's better to wait until tomorrow night. I mean tomorrow is a big day for you. You're fighting Bison to finally avenge your father. It would be very selfish for me to put anything else on your mind that could trouble you right now."

"You're so considerate," Chun-Li told her before giving her another very wet smooch on the cheek. "It's ok, I can wait. I have a feeling though if I don't win the tournament, I'll still be leaving with my own big golden prize," she said as she took one of Cammy's long golden braids and then brushed the hair at the end of it over her own lips.

"What prize are you talking about?" Cammy asked, confused and still clutching her doll. "You mean like one of those consolation prizes they give out on game shows on the telly?"

Chun-Li rolled her eyes. She was beginning to wonder how someone as clueless as Cammy could be an effective paramilitary taskforce member. "Yeah, something like that. You hungry?"

"Starved actually."

"Then let's go out. Just let me get ready for a minute."

Cammy waited, still admiring her doll, as Chun-Li went to the closet. From a hanger, she removed a very short blue Chinese Cheongsam dress that she had specially tailored to tightly hug her voluptuous contours. In appearance, it wasn't too far off from the dress worn by the doll she had bought for Cammy. The irony was not lost on her when she chose to pack it last night.

She then changed into the skimpy, gorgeous garment in clear view of Cammy, easily capturing her attention away from her play thing. Her attention was even more distracted when Chun-Li removed a pair of nylon stockings from a dresser, hiked up the dress, and put one of her bare legs up on the bed. She then placed one of the stockings over her foot and slowly pulled the see-through brown fabric all the way up her long, silky leg and up to her curvy round thigh. By the time she finished her other leg, Cammy was nearly drooling on her doll.

After applying some makeup in the bathroom, Chun-Li went and quickly reassembled her gun, scolding herself for leaving it sitting around like that. She deposited the pistol in her purse, and the two women immediately left and went to a high-scale Thai restaurant next to the hotel. They both enjoyed a leisurely dinner of roast duck cooked in red curry, Bu Ja steamed crab, and several other authentic Thai dishes. Unusual for their nights out, Chun-Li refrained from drinking any alcohol, saying she wanted to have a clear mind during tomorrow's match. Not wanting to be rude, Cammy did the same, although drinking never really affected her fighting.

After enjoying the delicious meal, Chun-Li began eying the dance floor near the bar. It was easier for Chun-Li to coax Cammy out onto the dance floor after she had liquored her up a bit on her favorite British ale. However, she was able to convince her to go dance with her anyways. The darkly lit restaurant seemed rather empty, so they both were able to enjoy a slow intimate dance with each other without the usual staring they would receive from other patrons. They spent quite a bit of time rocking back and forth with each other, Cammy with her arms draped over Chun-Li's shoulders and Chun-Li tenderly gripping Cammy's waist. Chun-Li then said she thought it would be fun if they went for a swim together in the hotel's pool.

A short while later, the couple arrived at the Olympic sized pool on the top floor of the hotel. It was below a beautiful glass dome allowing swimmers to stare up the starry night sky above. Chun-Li wore a skimpy white bikini that Cammy couldn't keep her eyes off of. Cammy, not having the foresight to bring her own bathing suit, simply wore the form-fitting, water-resistant body-suit of her Delta Red uniform.

Cammy was surprised to see the pool, much like the restaurant, was completely empty. She was still under the impression that the hotel was so packed that Chun-Li couldn't find a room with two beds. They both enjoyed swimming in the cool, refreshing water and raced each other across the pool a few times. Unfortunately for Cammy's ego, Chun-Li won each race propelled by her incredible leg strength that certainly surpassed that of Cammy's already extremely athletic legs.

They then got into some horseplay that started with splashing each other and quickly turned into a playful mock water-bound "street" fight. During the "fight," Chun-Li attempted an underwater Spinning Bird Kick by spinning her legs over her head and propelling herself though the water. Cammy was however able to dive out of the way easily in part due to the water slowing down Chun-Li's movement. While under the water, she attempted to grab a hold of Chun-Li's spinning upper body. In her attempt to get a grip, she grabbed onto Chun-Li's binkini top and accidently undid the tie in the back as Chun-Li spun away. When they both rose to the surface again, a good amount of blood suddenly squirted out of Cammy's nose after she saw Chun-Li's huge round breasts in all their exposed glory.

"Chun, your top came off!" Cammy said, half covering her eyes.

Chun-Li looked down at her huge chest. "Oh, so I guess it has. What do you think, should I put it back on?" she asked teasingly.

"_Um.. well.._ you could get in trouble."

"You think so?"

"Um, _yeah…_"

"So I should put it back on, right?" she asked again, still not having covered up at all.

"_Yeah.. probably_." She didn't exactly sound confident in her answer.

"_Awww._ Well, all right, if you want me to," she said before winking at her. She then fished her top out of the water and put it back on, all while Cammy gawked at her by peeking out from between her fingers. "But you're not winning this fight so easily," Chun-Li warned her before she chopped the water hard with her hand and hit Cammy with a big splash. She then dived back in the water, heading for her.

Cammy went back underwater too and was able to swim behind Chun-Li where she grabbed a hold of her from behind, her hands first squeezing her chest before moving down to her torso. She then picked her up out of the water and did a Hooligan Suplex back down into the pool, splashing water everywhere. The fight went on like this with both women attempting a number of moves, mostly non-impact suplexes and body-slams back into the water. They didn't use anything higher impact since both of them did not really wish to hurt each other since they were just having fun. Eventually, the fighting degenerated into some playful use of wrestling holds, most of which involved unintentional and intentional groping all over each other's bodies by both women.

The fight then reached a climax when Chun-Li holding onto the ledge of the pool was able to wrap her curvy, muscular thighs around Cammy's head in a tight leg-lock. She didn't apply enough pressure to cause her pain, but was having fun continually dunking Cammy under the water and then pulling her back up again just with the strength of her thighs.

"_Ihh ghffff! Ihh ghfffff!_" Cammy said, her lips muffled due to them being pushed against Chun-Li's crotch, the thin fabric of the bikini being the only thing separating her mouth from Chun-Li's womanhood.

Chun-Li let her beg for several moments more, enjoying the pleasurable sensations it produced. Finally, she loosened the grip of her thighs a bit. "What was that?"

"I give! I give! You win!"

"Oh, all right." She said, removing the hold even though she had been enjoying it a lot more than Cammy realized.

They then finished their swim with a relaxing dip in the hot tub. "You know, I wasn't fighting as hard as I would in a real fight," Cammy said, her ego still a bit bruised, as she got into the hot, bubbling water.

"_Awww, _are you mad that you lost to me?" Chun-Li asked, before sticking her tongue out teasingly and getting into the tub across from her.

"Well, no. We were just playing after all, but I'm just saying."

"Don't worry. I know how strong you really are, Cammy."

"Ok, Chun, but you do know if we do both win tomorrow, we'll have to fight each other for real in the finals."

"Maybe we won't. I think I might forfeit that match."

Cammy looked shocked. "_But why?_"

"I still feel a little guilty about last time we fought. I don't want to hurt you again."

"Oh come on, Chun, give me a flippin' break. I can take it. Believe me, I've been done over far worse in plenty of fights before and after that one with you."

"Well, I know you're tough. It's just I feel differently about you now."

Cammy still looked hurt. "But what about proving to everyone you're the strongest woman in the world?"

"I already told you, Cammy, I don't care what people think about me. The reason I'm in this tournament is to take down Bison."

"Well, ok, but I don't see how quitting like that would be fair to your fans."

Chun-Li smirked. "And you're a big fan of me, huh?"

"Well, of course I am."

Chun-Li smirked even wider. "Ok, I promise I'll fight you, my biggest fan. But you have to promise me if we hurt each other in the match, we have to kiss and make up afterwards."

Cammy rubbed her head and smiled stupidly as another blush slowly lit up her pale cheeks. "Ok."

Chun-Li snickered and then seductively swam across the hot-tub. She slinked up behind Cammy and placed her fingers on her shoulders. She then began to give her a soothing massage, kneading her tense skin back and forth under her tender fingers.

"Feel good?"

"_Yeah…_" she said almost orgasmically.

After enjoying Chun-Li's touch for quite some time, Cammy reciprocated by massaging Chun-Li's shoulders and up and down her back as well. While not as skilled as Chun-Li's fingers, Chun-Li still found it quite pleasurable.

Finally, they returned to their room. It was now late, and they decided to get dressed for bed. Chun-Li made sure to strip out of her bikini right in front of Cammy and then continued to towel off her nude, wet body right next to her. As had become routine, Cammy pretended to not be looking while she really was, and Chun-Li pretended to not have noticed her peeking while she really had. After drying off, she slipped a frilly purple nighty over her head and slowly pulled it down over her moist nude body to where it stopped to barely cover her very round rear. She then continued to dry off her hair with another towel. Cammy dried off and got dressed as well, opting for a tight pair of women's boxer shorts and a tank top instead of her usual cammo pajamas.

They then both crawled into the bed and got comfortable under the covers.

"_Umm,_ can we do that thing?" Cammy suddenly asked.

Chun-Li raised an eye brow. "What thing are you referring to?" she asked, very curious.

"You know, that thing people do in the bed."

Chun-Li suddenly looked really excited. "Oh you mean you want to do something naughty, _hmmm?_" she asked before grinning ear to ear like a little Chinese devil and scooting closer to her in the bed.

Cammy looked shocked. "It's naughty?"

Chun-Li got over her under the covers and straddled her thighs. She then placed her hand on Cammy's shoulder and pushed off one of the straps of her tanktop. She began running her fingers back and forth again across her smooth skin, this time up to her neck. "Yes, it's naughty, but I'll make it feel _really_ _good._ I promise," she said, already breathing heavy. She then lowered her body on top of Cammy and closed in with her supple lips for Cammy's mouth.

A fraction of a second before their lips would've met, Cammy cut her off, "But it didn't seem naughty all the other times we did it."

Chun-Li gave her a weird look. "We haven't done it before… _Ohhh,_ you mean cuddling," she said, sounding disappointed.

Cammy rubbed her head and laughed. "So that's what it's called. Can we do the _uh_ cuddling then?"

"Yes, of course, dear." Chun-Li got off Cammy and laid back down. She then turned towards her in the bed and opened her arms, inviting her in. Cammy scooted over in the covers and comfortably snuggled into Chun-Li's arms.

"Is cuddling really naughty?"

"No, not really… _but I can make it naughty if you want._" Cammy didn't answer. Chun-Li gave a long sigh out of sexual frustration, but it came out more pleasurable in the end since she always immeasurably enjoyed every time she got to hold Cammy in her arms.

"I know friends sometimes hold hands, dance, and stuff, but is it normal for them to do cuddling in the bed like this?"

"It's normal for us, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she said dreamily as she snuggled closer into Chun-Li and wrapped her arms around her too.

"Then that's all that matters, my dear."

"Ok. Well, I must say I really do like it."

"Me too. And you were being silly asking me for permission. We haven't been able to stay off each other for an entire week. At this rate, we're going to end up as Siamese twins."

"_Mmmm,_" Cammy moaned pleasurably as she nuzzled her head deeper into Chun-Li's breasts. "That doesn't sound that bad."

Chun-Li then started running her fingers through the blonde strands on the top of her head. "And with all this affection, I don't think I'll ever have a need for a dog or a cat."

"I can be your pet," Cammy purred.

Chun-Li giggled. "Consider yourself adopted, my pet," she said, now running her fingers back and forth again over the bare shoulder exposed by the strap still down on her tanktop. "You know growing up in Guǎnghàn, I don't think I would've ever imagined I would have a tall, blonde female foreigner as a pet." Cammy only responded by murmuring pleasurably. "And did you ever imagine you'd be snuggling with a life size China doll?"

"Yeah, I think I did."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I remembered more about my doll, my first one, in my dreams while I was getting some sleep on the plane after my mission. I remembered wishing she was a real person. She'd be so beautiful I thought. And plus, she would be really nice and caring to me like no one was to me then and you've always been to me now. We'd hold each other too like I held my doll. It's almost like it came true."

"That's so sweet. I don't know what to say," she said, tearing up a bit. "I'm just glad I could make that come true for you."

"Me too. The past week has been like a dream, a good one I mean."

"I have to say the same. I never thought the week before I fight Bison could've been so nice." Cammy murmured back again almost in a trance like state due to being Chun-Li's arms. "So, I'm curious. Was that a pleasant dream for once, the one you had on the plane about your doll?"

"Well, that part was, _but the rest of it… _let's just talk about something else," she asked uncomfortably.

"Ok," Chun-Li said, upset she was still having such horrific nightmares. "So when the tournament's over, I was thinking we could go on a vacation together. I know I'll need one after finally putting to rest that monster."

"Oh, I don't go on holiday that often. Where do you want to go?"

"Some place warm I think."

"London?" Cammy asked, sounding excited.

"London's warm?" Chun-Li asked, sounding weirded out.

"It can be in the summer!" Chun-Li didn't respond. "Well, in the middle of summer maybe."

"Um, maybe we can go there sometime, but how about some place warmer."

"West Sussex?"

"How about the Bahamas?"

"_Oooh,_ I've never been there before."

"And while you're there, you will have a very important job."

"Like preventing a military coup or taking down a terrorist organization?"

"No, you're going to be my sunscreen applicator."

"You mean like squeezing it out of the bottle and rubbing it on your body?" she asked, sounding a bit nervous and excited at the same time.

"Yes." Chun-Li then did her commanding officer impression, "Do you think you're up to the job, soldier?"

Cammy swallowed her breath, producing an audible gulp. "I think I can do that."

"And you have to do a very good job. You'll have to rub it on every inch of me and in every crack and crevice or else you'll be punished. And that's an order. Is that understood?"

"Yes, mam!" Cammy said a bit more forcibly then she meant too.

Chun-Li giggled. "Ok, my little soldier-pet, but it's getting late. I think we should both get some sleep now."

"Can I ask you something first though? I must admit, I saw your gun, and I'm just a little concerned."

"I'm a police officer, Cammy. I also have handcuffs if you ever want to play with those."

"But you were cleaning it today. It just seems to me that you think you may be using it soon."

"I just want to have some backup tomorrow if I need it. I don't know what's going to happen. Bison is a lunatic."

"Well, all right. I'm just kinda worried about you. That's all. Don't do anything you'll regret later. I know you've told me I shouldn't, but I still feel real guilty about some of things I've remembered doing."

"Don't worry about it. Believe me, I'm not going to regret anything I do to that bastard."

"All right, if you say so."

"Can I ask why you don't seem to hate him as much as I do? I mean with everything he did to you, even if he didn't murder my father, I'd still want to kill him for everything he's done to you."

"You're right, I probably should hate him more. I don't know. I think it's because I already lost a big part of my life because of him. I'm twenty-one, and the little I can remember before sixteen is like a nightmare. I just don't feel like hating right now. I just want to live now and be happy."

"That's ok, Cammy. And I promise you tomorrow the nightmare will be over, and after I bring down Bison and Shadaloo, the only thing I'm going to be worried about is making you happy."

"You already make me happy, Chun-Li."

Chun-Li moved down with her lips and planted a kiss against Cammy's head, which was still nuzzling against her chest. "You make me happy too, Cammy. Now let's go to sleep, ok?"

"Can I sleep like this?"

"Yes, of course."

Chun-Li reached over and flipped down the switch on the wall to turn off the lights. She then rested her head on a pillow and allowed Cammy to snuggle back into her arms and cushy bosom. Soon she could hear Cammy's cute little snores escaping her lips. Chun-Li titled down and again kissed Cammy's head. "I hope you can have normal dreams soon, my love. You deserve them."

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with the characters of Street Fighter. I did not profit from this writing in any way.

Author's Notes: I'm using my own canon for this fic. If it doesn't jive with your version of SF canon, just view this as an alternate universe story. I also want to note that the characters in this chapter are speaking in Chinese. Obviously, though, I'm going to use English so the readers can know what is being said.

Super Street Fighter II Turbo:

Cammy and Chun-Li – Memories

Chapter 4

Time: Twelve Years Ago

Location: Jiujiang, China

It was insufferably hot inside the sweltering belly of the very poorly ventilated metal carcass of the old, rusty cargo ship. It was also very dark due to the operators of the ship being very cheap and rarely replacing the light bulbs in the few still working light fixtures hanging overhead in this compartment of the ship.

Partly due to the lack of light, Inspector Dorai Xiang of Interpol removed a golden lighter decorated with the image of a dragon from one of the inner pockets of his long beige trench coat. He opened the lighter and ran his finger along its metal wheel a couple times before it sparked and the butane escaping the lighter caught on fire. The flame provided a tiny bit more light in front of the face of the 42 year old Chinese detective. He then slid a cigarette out of a box of Double Happiness brand cigarettes from the same pocket and lit the end of it with the lighter's flame. He closed the lighter and put it back in his pocket. He then took one long drag from the cigarette before he let some of the smoke escape his lips.

"You know when I first met you, you didn't smoke," said Detective Dong Lí, Dorai's partner on this investigation, in Mandarin. "Aren't you kind of old to be picking up such bad habits?"

Dorai gave him a strange look. "I'm raising a daughter."

Dong looked befuddled. "Wouldn't that be the reason why you would not want to start smoking?"

"From one point of view, yes. But I have far worse things to be worried about right now than lung cancer."

Finally, the two men finished their chatting and walked deeper into the belly of the dark ship. Slowly out of the darkness appeared a pack of ghoulish, fanged creatures with golden faces and large sinister looking eyes. Dong let out a scream and staggered backwards.

Dorai, however, kept walking towards them. He stopped in front of one of the horde of golden beasts and lowered his cigarette in front of its face. He then leaned down to get a closer look and blew the smoke from his last drag into the monster's face. The creature didn't react, being forever stuck in a single guarding stance. It was one of nine such golden painted clay statues in the shape of the traditional fu lion that were wrapped with plastic onto a wood pallet. Twelve such pallets were strewn across the floor in this compartment of the ship

Finally, Dong, having caught his breath, walked up and stood next to Dorai. "Why wouldn't these statues be stored in one of the crates up on top? Why would they be out here in the open like this?"

"So they could be moved out as fast as possible as soon as the ship docked onto those trucks we impounded earlier this afternoon. That's why the ship arrived early. So they could move all these out before the government inspectors arrived to make their inspection of the ship's cargo. Obviously, certain people on the dock were bribed to act like it arrived on time." Dorai then shoved his hand into another hidden pocket inside his coat. He took out a small blade engraved with the image of a praying mantis.

"You still have to tell me where you got that knife."

"I told you, I bought it from an antiques dealer."

"For some reason, I still don't believe you."

Dorai simply ignored him and used the blade to slice away the plastic wrapping that kept one of the statues tied to the pallet. He then picked up the rather heavy golden creature and grunted as he lifted it to the height of his chest. Only several years ago, this would've been a very easy task for him, but he had slowly fallen out of shape. He then tossed the statue up into the air. It dropped back to the ground and shattered into a thousand pieces. Dorai leaned over the pile of shattered clay and brushed away the pieces to reveal four large blocks of brownish sand like material wrapped in clear plastic.

Dong looked shocked. "Is that heroin?"

"Yes, 4 kilos. And if I my math is correct, that means we have about 432 kilos hidden in these fu lions," he said with a bit of disgust in his voice. As a strong proponent of all pre-communist Chinese folklore, Dorai was offended that an ancient protective symbol such as the fu lion would be used as a means to hide something as inherently evil as heroin.

Dong picked up his walkie-talkie and alerted his men investigating the crates up on top of the ship that they had found the drugs. While Dong barked orders, Dorai picked up the decapitated head of the fu lion he had broken and began peering at it suspiciously under the light of his cigarette.

"There's something off about these statues. Didn't you say all the goods in this ship were supposed to have originated in Hong Kong?"

"Yes, that's what the paperwork says, and it was corroborated by the shipping company and the police in Hong Kong."

"Well, I don't believe these were made there." He continued studying the mystic lion's skull. He then tossed the head down, and it shattered on the floor. He then lowered to his knees in front of the lion statue that was next to the one he had destroyed.

He ripped away the plastic and then spent a moment just studying it. He could tell the craftsmanship was not consistent with sculpture that was typically created by Hong Kong artisans. The design was indeed a close facsimile. However, he could sense a distinct Hindu influence in the contours of the clay and the colors of the paint that had become muddled within the more overt Chinese styling. This distinct mesh of artistic influences to his keen eye only really existed in a few places including Nepal and Malaysia. His sharp eye for Asian influenced aesthetics, however, told him that that these pieces were most certainly made somewhere else. "These statues were made in Thailand."

Dong raised his eyebrow, "Thailand? Are you sure?"

Dorai stood up. "Absolutely positive."

Dong gave him a suspicious glance back. A voice almost drowned out by static then came through Dong's walkie-talkie, "Sir, we've found a body."

"What?" Dong sounded shocked. "Where?"

"In the captain's quarters."

The two police officers ascended up the flight of rickety metal stairs to the crew cabins. They then walked down an incredibly narrow hallway and passed by a number of extremely tiny cabins that were barely large enough to fit the bunks inside them. At the end of the hallway, they reached the captain's quarters, which was only a fraction larger than the tiny rooms for the ship hands. Inside the room, Officer Wei Gāo stood over a corpse. Both men recognized the corpse as the ship's captain, Cheng Zhao.

Dong leaned down and touched the corpse's jugular vein. Indeed, there was no pulse. "You're right. He's dead." Dong seemed very disturbed by this turn of events. Dorai, on the other hand, seemed neither calm nor disturbed. It was the same demeanor he always seemed to have while on the job. "I thought you said the Captain was assisting you in the search?" Dong asked, sounding both mad and perplexed.

"He was, but he suddenly disappeared. Several of us began searching for him until I found his body up here. I couldn't find any evidence of a wound or an attack. I don't know what happened to him, but he wasn't breathing by the time I found him in here."

"Maybe he took a cyanide capsule," Dong suggested.

"No, this was murder." Dong looked shocked at the suggestion. Dorai then leaned down and started unbuttoning the captain's coat as well as the shirt underneath.

"Hey, you're tampering with evidence!" Dorai simply ignored him and opened up the man's shirt. Finally, some alarm appeared on Dorai's face. Over the man's chest right above his heart was a large dark purple bruise.

"What the hell is that?"

"That's where the captain's chest was struck with two fingers. The blow was hard enough that it initiated a fatal heart attack. It's an assassination technique used in Murderous Fist Mourning Style Kung Fu."

"There's no such thing," Dong retorted.

"There is. It's always been a very rare style. Very few practitioners of it are still alive."

"And how would you know this?"

"I do a lot of reading."

"Of course," Dong huffed.

"Although, it seems it is becoming more common. The ICPO found similar techniques employed in assassinations in Brazil, Colombia, Spain, and Russia. I've always suspected a connection to this drug ring. Someone in the ring must have hired a Murderous Fist Mourning Style master to teach assassination techniques." For some reason, Dorai sounded very resentful while saying that.

"Well, I guess I should go call in forensics and the coroner and let them take it from here."

"Wait! Officer Gāo, was the captain's quarters searched yet?" Dorai asked.

"No, we hadn't gotten around to it yet."

"So you haven't checked the contents of that waste bin yet, have you?" The officer then noticed the trash bin in the corner of the room piled with garbage and debris. He went over and started digging through it. Shortly, he retrieved a balled up piece of paper and unraveled it. Wei looked surprised at what he saw.

"What is it?" Dong asked. He went over and yanked the paper from Wei's hands. "It's in another language."

Dorai came and looked over Dong's shoulder. "It's Thai. It appears to be some kind of memo."

"You can read Thai?"

"I'm not fluent, but let me take a look at it." Dong handed him the paper. Dorai began scanning the paper with his eyes until he reached the bottom. "It's instructions on how to safely transport the drugs out of the ship and who to bribe to make sure the transfer goes smoothly. It also includes instructions to burn it when finished reading. Looks like he ignored that one."

Dong came over and looked at the document again. "I can see a signature. Whose is it?"

"It's signed Ní-dtì Ngao."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means Shadow Law."

"Shadow Law? What is that? Have you ever heard of it?"

"No. But certain raids of shipments of drugs and arms in the United States and Mexico resulted in the discovery of artifacts marked with the word, Shadaloo."

"Shadaloo?"

"Yes, it's very close to the English translation of Ní-dtì Ngao. I'm beginning to wonder if the term is Thai in origin. Maybe Shadaloo is simply a corruption of the original term."

"And what is that?" Dong asked, pointing to the seal of an eerie winged skull etched with a lightning bolt below the signature.

"That is the seal of Shadaloo."

Time: Five Hours Later

Location: Guǎnghàn, China

A gust of cold wind blew down from the beautiful, scenic mountains overhead the little Chinese town of Guǎnghàn. It traveled down through the ancient headstones of the cemetery and on through the old beaten streets of the town. The wind then blew into the back of a man walking down a dark, lonely street. It blew his coat-tails up into the air and sent a cold chill down his spine. The man was Dorai Xiang. After having finished the mountain of paperwork he had to file to report the details of the drug raid to his superiors at Interpol, he was now on his way home.

As he walked, he heard a rustle in the leaves of a bush off to his left. He stopped for a moment and tensely peered over at the bush. In the darkness, it was hard to see, but he couldn't detect anything hiding there among its leaves. He deduced it must have been another gust of wind. However, for some reason, he had the distinct impression that he was being followed for the past few hours. Perhaps it was just paranoia stemming from the discovery of the dead body of that cargo ship captain earlier that day.

The raid of the ship in the Jiujiang port had in fact only been the latest in a series of similar raids Dorai had helped lead in China, Japan, and Singapore. Each time, some tie to the mysterious Shadaloo organization had been discovered. Dorai had also been cooperating with ICPO inspectors who had lead similar illegal drug and arms raids in Brazil, Spain, Mexico, and the United States. All of these instances of illegal trafficking had also been connected to Shadaloo in some way.

Furthermore, the ring had been suspected of providing material support and direction to terrorists who had performed attacks against the US airbase in Myanmar and the Chinese embassy in the Philippines. There was also strong evidence that the ring was behind a long string of recent political assassinations. The assassinations were noteworthy for the fact that they had been performed without the use of firearms, explosives, or weapons of any kind. The assassins had used their bare hands. Studying the files, Dorai had indeed recognized the assassination techniques. He of course knew the techniques himself.

Due to evidence collected over the course of those investigations and the pooling of the ICPO's resources, a clear picture was beginning to form. Even though the crime syndicate was international in its scope, the evidence was beginning to clearly suggest that the organization was in fact headquartered in Bangkok, Thailand. Dorai was certain of that fact now.

Despite seemingly being on the verge of cracking the case, Dorai felt uneasy as he continued to walk home from the parking garage towards the apartment he shared with his thirteen year old daughter, Chun-Li. In one arm, he held a bag filled with his daughter's favorite pastries that he had picked up from a local bakery right before closing time. In his other hand, he carried a brown paper sack. What the contents of this sack actually were would become one of the subjects of a police investigation later that night.

He hoped he could make amends with his daughter with the gifts. He had missed the important wushu competition she had competed in earlier that day. He wished he had been able to see her perform. However, he was certain she had done extremely well. She was so amazing. Her talent at the martial arts was so strong and so raw. But unlike her father's, it was also completely pure. He was glad his daughter was not aware of his previous life and the unspeakable evils he had performed.

Again, Dorai heard the rustling of leaves, this time to his right. Dorai's patience had run out and his anxiety was at a fever pitch. In fact, his anxiety had remained peaked ever since he discovered the cause of death of that ship's captain. "Gen! Come out from hiding! Face your student like a man! This is beneath you! You hear me?" He called out to his former, elderly master. He stood silently in the street for a good thirty seconds. There was no response except for the ominous whistle of another gust a wind blowing down from the mountains.

Despite no answer, Dorai was mentally preparing for combat and possible death. He reached inside his shirt and pulled out the jade hùshēnfú attached to a simple string necklace that he always wore strung around his neck. He then let it sit hanging in front of his coat.

He had been dreading the coming of this day for years. Indeed, he had once been a student of the elderly master assassin, Gen. Under his tutelage, he had in fact learned Murderous Fist Mourning Style as well as several other forbidden styles of Kung Fu. Dorai never knew why or how Gen had chosen him as an apprentice. But one day, the evil looking man with the long white beard and those sinister, soulless eyes had informed Dorai that he would be trained as his apprentice.

Despite the utter strangeness of such a request, Dorai was receptive. He learned quickly from Gen and mastered a number of different assassination techniques. This training included actual application of the techniques on targets given to him by Gen. He didn't know what these people had done. Some of them were fighters. Others were not. But he completed his missions successfully anyways, and Gen was assured that he would soon have a replacement. Gen had told him that he desperately needed one so he could die in peace from some mysterious ailment that he was convinced would soon take his life. Dorai was suspicious of the existence of this life threatening disease, but he never questioned his master.

However, Dorai then became a father. The mother had only been a passing acquaintance. The love affair between them had been brief, but it produced a female child. Dorai initially took no interest in his daughter. He wasn't present for her birth and avoided the mother and child afterwards.

A few months later, the mother was killed in a car accident. Somehow the baby had survived the crash. Since there was no one else, his little girl was then passed onto his care. Looking down at his smiling infant in his arms, he decided to leave his former life behind him for good.

He decided to become a police officer as a means to provide for his daughter legitimately in a way she could someday look up to. Although he would never admit it to his daughter, it was also an attempt to make amends for his crimes by fighting the crimes of others.

Gen seemed extremely resentful of Dorai's decision. Gen told him he may kill him some day for wasting his tutelage. However, he didn't.

Dorai started his career in the very low paying local police force. He quickly ascended the ranks though thanks to his athletic ability and keen observation, both of which had been finely honed during Gen's training. Unlike his peers in the police force, Dorai resisted the temptation of taking part in their corruption. Perhaps it was also for this reason that he was deemed reliable enough to be promoted to the Chinese division of Interpol.

Dorai had encountered Gen several times since his decision to abandon his would be career as an assassin. He had remained respectful of Gen despite his decision to leave his mentorship. Gen seemed to still consider him as one of his greatest students, but Dorai could also still detect his strong resentment had persisted even years later. He still wasn't sure whether or not Gen would indeed kill him one day.

In the past couple years, Gen had seemingly vanished. His disappearance seemed to eerily coincide with the beginning of Dorai's investigation into Shadaloo. He sometimes wondered if Gen had actually been employed by the organization. Many of the assassinations connected to Shadaloo had indeed employed techniques that were strikingly similar to the same techniques that Gen had taught him years earlier.

As the years passed by, Dorai had let his martial arts skills wane. He still felt guilty using the deadly skills he had learned from Gen even if the cause was now for good. Instead, he relied more on his pistol as a means to defend himself from criminals. That may have been a fatal mistake. If his skills had remained sharp, he would've noticed the figure lying in wait for him perched up on the tree in front of his apartment complex. The last thought Dorai had before his neck snapped like a twig was that of his daughter.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with the characters of Street Fighter. They are owned by Capcom. I did not profit from this writing in any way.

Author's Notes: I went back and made one edit to the first chapter. I decided to change my use of the term, Hurricanrana, to Frankensteiner. Both names refer to the same wrestling move. In WCW, the move was called the Frankensteiner after Scott Steiner who used it there. In the WWF and elsewhere, the name, Hurricanrana, was used instead. Going to go with Frankenstiener now, though, since it appears in the actual English "command list" in the more recent games.

If you read, please review!

Cammy and Chun-Li - Memories

Chapter 5

Time: Present Day

Location: Bangkok, Thailand

Chun-Li wiggled her nose. She then wiggled it again, feeling another ticklish sensation run across her right nostril. When her nose was tickled for a third time, she slowly opened her brown eyes. The bed was now lit up by a pleasant beam of warm sunlight shining though a crack in-between the curtains of the hotel room. She then looked down. She could see the thing that had been tickling her nose was the long lock of blond hair that protruded from over the top of Cammy's forehead. She brushed the hair away. She then looked down to her chest. Cammy's head was in fact still snuggled tightly against Chun-Li's large bosom as it had been the entire night.

Chun-Li appeared very happy about this. She smiled widely and stared down at the adorable blond who was still slumbering and blowing her warm breath into Chun-Li's breasts in-between cute little snores. Chun-Li wrapped her arms back around Cammy and pulled her closer. She continued to hold her tight as Cammy continued to emit those cute little snores. She held the sleeping woman in her arms for a good ten minutes, immensely enjoying the sensation of being able to feel Cammy close to her like this as she slept. Chun-Li then glanced over at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand and saw that it was 9:06 AM. She frowned a bit, not happy that she wouldn't be able to hold Cammy like this for much longer.

Chun-Li then tilted her head down and planted four wet kisses on the top of Cammy's head in quick succession. "_Zǎo ān, Cammy._ Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty." Cammy moaned pleasurably in response, but didn't open her eyes.

Chun-Li then decided it was time for a little pay back. She reached behind Cammy's head and grabbed onto the end of one of her long golden braids. She then brought the braid around to the front of Cammy's face and gently ran the hairs at the end of it over Cammy's nose. Cammy began cutely scrunching up her nose from the irritation, causing Chun-Li to snicker. Cammy then brought her hand around and attempted to brush whatever it was off her nose. Chun-Li, however, continued tickling her with the braid. "Time to get up, _lan duo cong._"

"_But I don wanna,_" Cammy finally squeaked out with her eye lids still shut. Chun-Li then slid further down the bed so her face was level with Cammy's. She brushed the braid over her nose a few more times and then removed it before she pushed her lips against Cammy's nose to give it a kiss. Cammy giggled in response, still with her eyes closed. Chun-Li followed it up with several more fast kisses in quick secession all over Cammy's face, causing her to giggle even more. Finally, she opened her eyes.

"You have to get up. We both have very important matches today."

She responded by scooting closer to Chun-Li and sliding her arm back around Chun-Li's curvy, silk covered frame. "Can we just stay in bed instead?" she murmured pleasurably as she nuzzled back against the Chinese woman.

"No, we have to get ready. You still want to kick my ex-boyfriend's ass, don't you?"

"And knock his skull clear off his bloody shoulders," Cammy said, a little irritation showing itself in her. "But I'd still rather stay in bed with you."

"Stop being silly. We can sleep in tomorrow. You get to sleep with me every night, remember? We're together now."

"Yeah, I know that. You're right next to me."

Chun-Li raised an eyebrow. "And if I went into the bathroom right now, would we still be together?"

"Well, I guess if I went in there with you. But wouldn't you want privacy in the loo?" she asked nervously, suddenly blushing at the thought.

Chun-Li laughed hysterically. "Oh, dear Cammy. You're so hopeless."

"Hopeless? Hopeless at what?" Cammy asked, giving her a strange look.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. Just promise me you'll never change."

Cammy blushed again even though she didn't know why. "Well, ok." Chun-Li then came and planted a very wet kiss against her blushing cheek. Cammy blushed even deeper and then reciprocated by pushing her lips against Chun-Li's round cheek as well. Chun-Li then placed her palm over the spot Cammy had kissed as a way of showing her that she appreciated it.

Chun-Li then pushed the covers off of herself. Cammy did the same and stretched out her arms above her head as she let out a long yawn.

Chun-Li then got a slightly serious look on her face as she sat on the edge of the bed. "So, Cammy, did you have any dreams last night? You slept a lot more soundly than usual."

"Yeah, I did."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I didn't dream about my past last night."

Chun-Li looked very surprised and suddenly seemed very excited. "Really? That's great!"

"Yeah… I guess it is," Cammy said, smiling.

"I'm so happy to hear that," she said, really sound overjoyed. Cammy was a bit surprised to see that Chun-Li was beginning to tear up. "What did you dream about then?"

"Well, you were in it."

Chun-Li was suddenly wearing Cheshire grin. "Oh, was I?"

"Yeah, and you were really beautiful. Not that you aren't all the time," she explained shyly, "but you had on this really pretty shiny green dress. It looked like it was made out of emeralds. You looked gorgeous."

"_Hmmm._ We'll have to go dress shopping to find something just like it," Chun-Li said before winking at her. "So, what else happened in this dream? Did we do anything interesting?"

"Well… we were back in my flat in London, and it was tea time. So we both had a spot of tea."

"Leave it to you to dream about tea time," Chun-Li said dryly. "Still, I'm really happy you dreamed something nice for once. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Chun. We had scones too. It was rather lovely. A bit weird though."

"What was weird?"

"The tea we were drinking. It was strange."

"Was it Yorkshire or Oolong?"

"Neither. It was some new kind of tea that I had never tried before that you said you wanted to show me. It tasted a bit peculiar, but it was really good. The best tea I ever had in fact."

The corner of Chun-Li's mouth suddenly edged up into a very devilish smirk. "You know, some people say the things that appear in our dreams are symbolism."

"Symbolism? You mean when something stands for something else?"

"Exactly. So while maybe in your dream I was sharing with you a new kind of tea, maybe we were actually doing something else."

"Oh, that's interesting," Cammy said, still not having a clue where she was going with this. "So what did the tea symbol… ize? That's how you say it, right?"

"Yes, it's symbolize. _Hmmm._ I think I know, but maybe I'll keep that a secret," she said before sticking out her tongue and touching Cammy's nose teasingly with her finger.

As Chun-Li had calculated, Cammy's reaction was the same as a child who hated being kept in suspense about some secret. "Come on tell me, _pleeeeeease?_" she begged as she grabbed onto Chun-Li's shoulders and shook her a bit.

"Well, I could tell you, but maybe it would be more fun if I showed you."

"Are you going to show me right now? I really want to know!"

"I don't think we have time right now, but maybe after our fights tonight I can start the lessons."

"Oh, so it's something you need to learn?"

"Yes. In China we call it the art of xing jiāo."

"Xing jiāo. _Hmmm_. Is that like some style of kung fu like your tai chi?"

"You could say that. But unlike other martial arts, the goal of xing jiāo isn't to harm your opponent. It's to make the other person feel good." If Chun-Li were to look any more devilish at this point, she would've sprouted horns and a tail.

Cammy laughed. "A martial art where you make your opponent feel good? That sounds so daft!"

Chun-Li took her hand and placed it on Cammy's shoulder, which was still bare from Chun-Li pushing off one of her tank top's straps the previous night. She began to rub it again. As always, Cammy seemed powerless under the soothing touch of Chun-Li's skilled fingers. "But wouldn't you like it if we could both make each other feel _real_ good, Cammy?" she asked, staring into her with those extremely seductive brown eyes.

Suddenly, another blush appeared on Cammy's cheeks, this time much brighter than before. "Well, _um,_ that does sound nice."

"And it's also a bit naughty," Chun-Li said, her smirk and seductive stare intensifying even more.

"_It is?_" Cammy asked with nervous apprehension but also strong curiosity. For some reason she didn't quite understand, her heart was pounding very hard and fast now.

"Yes, just a bit," she said as she moved her fingers up to the nape of Cammy's neck and continued her stimulating caress, "_Well…_ maybe more than a bit. Do you mind if it's naughty?"

Cammy gulped as she swallowed her breath. "_Well.. uh.. um,_" she stammered nervously. Finally she was able to answer, "If it does feel good, and it's with you, I think I want to do it." She then blushed even deeper and suddenly had a really shy look on her face.

Chun-Li giggled like a school girl. "Don't worry, I'll be very gentle, my sweet. And you're a fast learner. I'm sure you'll master the techniques I'm going to teach you in no time. Then you can use them on me as well."

"So it is a martial art then? Right?"

"More or less," she answered salaciously. "But you should use other techniques before you implement xing jiāo."

"Like a lead up or something? Like fast jabs before an uppercut?"

"Exactly. We'll start with a number of different styles of wěn."

"When?"

"Not when, wěn. It sounds almost the same, but it's a Mandarin word."

"So what is wěn?"

"A martial art you perform with your lips." Cammy just sat on the bed for a few seconds, scratching her head and trying to figure out how attacks using one's lips would look like in an actual fight. Chun-Li just sat watching her with an expression reminiscent of the cat that ate the canary.

Finally, Cammy spoke again, her cheeks having reached even brighter shades of crimson, "Are you sure you can do this just with your lips?"

"Yes. The techniques were perfected by the French," she added with a snicker.

"Wow, a French-Chinese style. That's interesting. So you'll teach me it tonight?"

Chun-Li shook her head up and down. "And if you do really well in your match, I'll train you extra well all night if you want."

Cammy put her clenched fist up into the air. "All right, I'll fight really hard so you can train me in wěn and xing jiāo so I can… _make you feel good_," Cammy said, sounding both confused and nervously excited at the same time.

"That's the spirit," Chun-Li said before she leaned over and planted another wet smooch on her cheek. "So do you want the shower first today?"

"No, you go ahead, love. By the way, I'm curious. Did you dream about anything? We never talk about your dreams."

"Yes. I dreamt about my father's murder."

Cammy looked extremely upset that she had inadvertently brought that up. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, and you have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault."

Cammy was still frowning out of concern for her. "You don't think I gave you my bad dreams do you?"

"No, of course not. Don't be so silly," Chun-Li said, lovingly patting her head. "I've been having these dreams long before I met you. I found my father dead out in the street in front of our apartment when I was thirteen. When you're that young and something like that happens to you, it's bound to have an effect on you. I'm fine now though. It was just a dream."

"Well, ok. I just feel bad for you. I can't imagine how hard that must have been. I never really had anything like a father. Well… no one who treated me like family anyways."

"Thanks, dear. I appreciate it, and you have me now. Don't forget that," she said before smiling and then squeezing her a bit in her arms.

"Yeah, you're right," Cammy said shyly before warmly smiling back, "but how long are we going to be together like this?"

"Forever."

"_What? Really?_" Cammy asked, sounding like she thought it was too good to be true.

"Yes. I decided it this morning while I was holding you before you woke up. I guess it's a rash decision, but that's me. When I make my mind up about what I want, that's it. And what I want is you, Cammy. I don't want anyone else."

"_I... I… I don't know what to say._"

"That's ok. We can get to the mushy stuff later tonight, and you can tell me that little secret you've been wanting to confess to me so much too," she said, winking at her again.

"Oh yeah, that," Cammy said before emitting a nervous laugh.

"Anyways, let's get going. We need to get something to eat, and I want to do a little bit of training to mentally prepare myself for my fight with Bison this afternoon." Chun-Li hopped off of the bed. She then pulled her small pink nighty right up off of her body and flung it behind her where it landed on top of Cammy's head. Cammy took the tiny piece of silk out of her face and then held it her hand as she watched Chun-Li's shapely nude hourglass form strut off into the shower.

When she heard the sound of spraying water, she took the dress and pushed it up against her nose. She spent a moment taking in Chun-Li's perfume accented scent. Like everything about Chun-Li, Cammy found it utterly intoxicating.

She then took the nighty and pressed it against her chest above her heart. Despite how close they had grown in such a short period of time and Chun-Li's promise that they would always be together, Cammy felt extremely anxious. Deep down in the core of her being, she knew something bad was going to happen today. She had felt that some malevolent force that could drive them apart had been approaching for several days now. She still couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly, but it was increasingly overwhelming her with feelings of guilt. Whatever it was, she was certain that it was going to be downright horrendous.

She had wished Chun-Li had simply agreed to say in bed with her. She would have been able to stay with her longer, and maybe they could have avoided the impending danger as well. However, there was no turning back now. She just hoped with every fiber of her being that they would be able to remain together like this after they confronted that evil.

To Be Continued.


End file.
